


The Queen's Shadow

by IronAngel240



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU season 5, Angst, Assassins, Dark SwanQueen, Magic Lessons, Multi, Once Upon A Time, Pre-Curse, Protective Emma, Regina Mills - Freeform, Regina's history, Slowburn swanqueen, Smut, The Dark Swan - Freeform, The Enchanted Forest, emma swan - Freeform, protective regina, the evil queen - Freeform, the savior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronAngel240/pseuds/IronAngel240
Summary: An alternate spin on season 5. Having returned from Camelot with no memories of the past 6 weeks, Regina struggles to fill the shoes of the Savior. When it is revealed that the only thing that can stop Emma is something from Regina's past, the Queen has to fight her evil nature to hide her greatest sin...as well as her ever growing feelings for the new Dark One. But when Emma starts to lower her ever present walls and reveal more of herself to Regina, the Queen finds herself falling not just for the Savior that Emma was, but for the Dark One she has become. SwanQueen.





	1. The Dark Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi every one!
> 
> This is my first post on AO3. I'd love to hear you're comments and thoughts on this fic. Thanks so much.

The Dark Night

Darkness covered the Enchanted Forest like a thick cloak. But it was more than just an absence of light that blanketed the Realm. Strong Dark Magic stretched out its long talon, snuffing out the light of the moon and stars with a dense covering of black clouds that threatened to pour out a torrent of rain any moment. The air crackled with Magic as the Darkness extended its clawed hand, desperately trying to snatch up the two hooded, figures fleeing below.  
“Hurry, Elaine, we must hurry!” huffed a young man to a young woman whom he was pulling behind him as he ran. In his left hand was a blazing torch that was lighting there way.  
“Cedric, I can’t keep running!” gasped Elaine as she desperately tried to keep hold of the bundle in her arm and keep up with husband at the same time, trying in vain to keep from jostling the bundle too much.  
“We’re almost there!” Cedric yelled back and defiantly gave her arm another tug.  
Elaine gave a strangled yell as her foot caught a root. She stumbled to the floor, her hand being ripped out of Cedric’s, as she tried to shield the bundle in her arm.  
“Elaine!” Cedric yelled as he doubled back and dropped down on his knee next to her.  
“I-I think I broke my ankle,” sobbed the young woman. Cedric looked around helplessly. In that moment the heaven’s opened and the rain poured forth. Within seconds the couple were soaked to the bone.  
“Then we must do it here,” said Cedric as placed the burnt out torch on the ground. He made to take the bundle from Elaine.  
“Cedric, we cannot do this!” sobbed the Elaine as she clutched the bundle tighter to her chest, “We will be depriving her of one of the most important parts of her, something that she will be lost without!”  
“We have no choice,” Cedric answered, “It’s the only way to protect her from Him.”  
Elaine looked down at the bundle in her arms and gave one final sob before she handed it over to her husband.  
Cedric took the bundle with great care. He gently unwrapped the blankets and was greeted by an indignant and unhappy cry.  
“Sshh, sshh, it’s alright, my Love,” whispered Cedric as he cradled his two month old daughter in his arms. The baby gave another cry and raised her pudgy fist. Even at two months old, and in the dark of the forest, Cedric could make out the beautiful feature that would define his daughter for the rest of her life. A silky, silver cap of hair covered her small head. Not the silver of an old woman’s hair that had been leached of color, but the silver of moonlight.  
“Please,” Elaine sobbed again as she stared at their beloved child, “There must be another way.”  
Cedric didn’t reply. If there was another way, he didn’t know it. And they had run out of time.  
He placed his large hand over his Baby’s chest and began to chant under his breath. A soft green light began to emanate from beneath his hand and a warm feeling spread through his chest as he summoned Magic to do his bidding.  
The baby shrieked in protest and writhed beneath his hand, as if she understood exactly what was going on. Cedric hardened his heart to the pain filled cries of his baby and the sobbing of his wife.  
Finally, it was finished. His head sagged in exhaustion as the last of his magic left him.  
Then, all at once, the forest went silent.  
The rain stopped. The baby stopped crying. Elaine ceased sobbing and looked up with a tear and rain streaked face. Even the wind held its breath.  
The Darkness had arrived.  
It had cornered It’s prey and It wasn’t going to leave without spilling blood.  
A twig snapped in the dark.  
Cedric drew his sword with a metallic ring. Looking down at his daughter he saw the only evidence of his enchantment was star shaped scar on her little neck.  
Tears flooded his eyes as he pressed his lips to the baby’s forehead and whispered a father’s final blessing over her. He then handed the child back to Elaine and told her gruffly to say her goodbyes. He then turned to face the Darkness that came.  
…  
“Well, well, isn’t this a rrrather twisted turn of events,” said a taunting voice from the darkness.  
Tired of games and running, Cedric called out in a hard voice, “Show yourself, Imp!”  
“I must commend you, Dearie,” said the voice from the opposite end of the clearing. Cedric spun in that direction, his sword raised. “Not many people have managed to accomplish a feat like this.”  
“Show yourself!” Cedric yelled once again.  
“Not many people,” said the voice, back at its original position again, “Could outrun me for such a long period of time.”  
The clouds cleared and a ray of bright moonlight lit up the clearing, making it as light as day.  
A pair of polished, brown boots stepped out of the darkness of the trees and into the clearing.  
“But now,” said the voice as it stepped into full view, “The running comes to an end.”  
“Rumpelstiltskin,” hissed Cedric and raised his sword higher as Elaine clutched their daughter tighter to her chest.  
“The One and Only,” said The Dark One in a sing song voice throwing his hands up and striking a pose with a sneer on his marred face.  
“Like I said,” continued Rumpelstiltskin gesturing towards the couple, “Impressive. But pointless.”  
Cedric gasped as, with a flick of Rumpelstiltskin’s wrist, his sword disappeared. Cedric raised his arm and summoned his magic.  
“Nuh uh uh, none of that!” cried The Dark One and with another flick of the wrist, Cedric found himself immobile, the flames from the fireball he had summoned flickering over his fingertips.  
“Please,” begged Elaine from the ground. Rumpelstiltskin turned his reptilian eyes to the lovely young woman.  
“Please, my lord, let us go,” she begged.  
Rumpelstiltskin feigned shock, “But, my dear! You have taken something from me! Such a crime cannot go unpunished, surely you can see that?”  
“Our child never belonged to you,” snarled Cedric. The veins in his neck bulged as he strained every muscle in his body trying to break through the invisible constraints.  
“You see,” said Rumpelstiltskin as he turned his attention back to Cedric, “That’s where you’re wrong, Dearie. She belonged to me from the moment she was born, and now, I plan to take what is mine.”  
For the first time that night, Cedric threw the smirk that had branded him a troublemaker since his teens.  
“That’s were your wrong, Dark One,” he whispered.  
Rumpelstiltskin looked back at him warily, a burning question filling his eyes.  
Cedric smirked once again and said, “She can no longer be of any use to you.”  
The Dark One’s head jerked to Elaine who held up the baby to reveal the new scar that marred the otherwise unblemished skin.  
“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!” yelled The Dark One as all his control slipped and the full fury of his power broke free.  
“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!” Rumpelstiltskin grabbed Cedric by the neck and choked him.  
“Pro-protected her from you,” wheezed Cedric. Tearing his eyes away from The Dark One’s, Cedric looked over to his beloved wife and mouthed one word.  
Now.  
A final tear slipped down Elaine’s cheek as she bent her head and began to mutter something over their child.  
Cedric could not hear the words she spoke, for at the moment Rumpelstiltskin released him and lunged towards Elaine as he shouted, “NOOOO!”  
But it was too late.  
With a flash of Azure light, the baby vanished from Elaine’s arms.  
With a cry of pure fury, The Dark One released a wave of Dark Magic. Cedric watched helplessly as it consumed his wife. He felt the Darkness engulf him and his last thought was of his final blessing over his beloved daughter.  
Fair Thee Well, Kate Griffin.  
...  
Regina knew she shouldn’t be out so early. Her mother would have a fit, and most likely assign a very nasty punishment. But Regina couldn’t resist. The bright blue morning called to the young girl with all the power of a Siren; enticing her to come outside and play. Maybe even saddle her pony and ride off to explore the hills and forest for the day.  
Jumping into every puddle she could find, Regina made her way to the stable. She knew she was, once again, risking her Mother’s ire by muddying her new boots and soiling her pretty, pale blue coat. But nothing could ruin this day. Today was her birthday. Her seventh birthday. And on her birthday, for one single day every year, everything was done as Regina wished it. On this day she was the Queen.  
Upon entering the stable, she was greeted by the familiar smell of hay, horse and manure.  
She took a deep breath. Other than the wide open glens that surrounded her family’s property, this was Regina’s favorite place on the grounds.  
Skipping towards her pony’s stall, Regina hummed happily to herself thinking of all the wonderful activities that she would do today as she absent mindedly started to collect the saddle and bridle. So lost in her own world was she, that it was a good few minutes before she noticed a quiet sniffling.  
Regina peered around the corner of an empty stall.  
There, lying on the hay, swaddled in damp cloth, lay a baby.  
Gasping in surprise, Regina dropped the saddle. It landed with a muted thud. Startled, the baby started to cry. Big crocodile tears rolled down her cherub face.  
Pity tugged at her heart as Regina edged cautiously towards the child.  
“Where did you come from?” she asked.  
Upon hearing Regina’s soft voice, the baby stopped crying and looked up with big, dark eyes. The baby’s lip trembled and new tears filled her eyes.  
“There, there, little one,” cooed Regina as she bent and picked up the baby, “It’s going to be alright.”  
The baby whimpered, but didn’t start crying again.  
Breathing a sigh of relief, Regina stroked her hand over the baby’s soft, smooth head, noting the rich silver color.  
“I wonder what your name is…”  
Looking down, Regina saw a name embroidered into the fabric.  
Kate Griffin.  
An unusual name to be sure.  
“Well, Kate,” said Regina as she turned and exited the stall. “You don’t have to worry. I’m going to take care of you. We are going to be best friends.”


	2. The Princess' Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mother!” Regina yelled as she furiously spun around. Her new gown bellowed around her and she heard the seamstress sigh in frustration as the needle was ripped from her fingers.  
> “Regina, really,” said Cora with thinly veiled irritation.  
> “Tell me this is not another one of your schemes to find me a husband?!” Regina said.  
> “Of course it is,” snapped Cora, “And ‘schemes’ is hardly the word I’d use.”  
> “Mother,” said Regina throwing Cora a dark look, “Prince James is only ten years old. How is arranging a marriage between a woman of sixteen years and a child of ten, not a scheme?”  
> “It will be a long engagement,” said Cora with a patronizing smile.  
> “Forget it, Mother,” said Regina as she spun away furiously, “I will not marry some spoiled brat. Regardless if he is next in line to his throne. Maybe I won’t marry at all, or maybe I’ll marry the stable boy, either way I am more thank capable of deciding who I want to spend the rest of my life with!”  
> Regina knew the second the words passed from her lips that it was the wrong thing to say. Almost immediately she felt invisible bonds tighten around her arms and waist. The bonds drew impossibly tighter, cutting off the air to Regina’s lungs.

Regina opened her eyes and drew in a shaky breath, blessedly free of pain. She looked up at a pale winter sky and felt the roughness of the asphalt beneath her. What just happened? She had been laying on the ground, bleeding from a sword that had been thrust into her gut.  
Henry was… Henry!  
The memories came flooding back.  
Life in the Enchanted Forest as a bandit. Living on the run from Snow White.  
Henry trying to convince her that he was her son, that none of this was real.  
Robin Hood rescuing her from Snow White.  
Robin Hood marrying Zelena.  
Emma losing her dual to the Light One (Dark One?).  
Henry jumping in front of his biological mother as Rumpelstiltskin raised his sword.  
Regina rushing forward to put herself between the sword and her son.  
The bite of the steel as it sliced through her body.  
Henry saying they needed a Light Savior’s blood to make the quill work.  
Henry dipping the quill in Regina’s blood before he started writing.  
Regina blinked. She was definitely back in Storybrooke. Looking up, she saw her beloved son standing over her.  
“Henry,” she breathed as she looked up at him. Henry smiled and suddenly Regina was overcome with a memory.  
A different time. A different face. A different smile, but filled with just as much love.  
Regina gasped as the scene shifted before her eyes and she was thrust back into the past.  
…  
“Regina, for heaven’s sake! Stand up straight!” snapped Cora as she lightly smacked her daughter on her lower back.  
“Yes, Mother,” muttered Regina. She straightened her back as much as she could whilst simultaneously trying to avoid getting stabbed with a needle by the seamstress.  
“You are going to look just lovely in this dress,” commented Cora as she circled her daughter, watching as the dressmaker pinned the hem. “This crème color flatters your skin perfectly.”  
Regina resisted the urge to roll her eyes and instead turned them to the window and gazed longingly at the hills and trees beyond. Maybe she could sneak out after this fitting and she could go for a ride. Oh, to be out of this stuffy manor and out in the fresh air. To feel the wind rip her hair from its braid as she flew across the grounds on her horse. It was criminal to be kept locked up indoors all day on such a fine summer’s day.  
The start of summer meant the Summer Festival was fast approaching and Regina could hardly contain her excitement. Five whole days of carnivals, tournaments, and feasts to celebrate the year’s harvest. Even the common folk joined in for the holiday.  
But what Regina was most excited about was the horse races that would commence on the third day of the festival. All the best riders from all over the Realm would make their way to the Enchanted Forest to compete. The Royals had even sponsored their favored riders, and there were large bets placed on who would win.  
Regina watched year after year as the riders raced through the forest in the Realm’s most advanced race course. She had ached since she was four years old to compete in the races. And this was her year.  
Her mother didn’t know yet and, gods willing, never would.  
The only person who did know was Regina’s closest confidant.  
“Regina!”  
Regina’s head jerked back at her mother’s sharp tone.  
“Have you heard a word I’ve said?” Cora asked exasperated.  
“I’m sorry, Mother,” said Regina in as chastised a voice as she could muster. It was better for Regina to give her mother what she wanted than risk Cora’s wrath.  
“What were you saying?”  
“I was saying,” said Cora, “That this year’s Festival is sure to be quite exciting.”  
“It most certainly will be,” agreed Regina as she tried to hide a secretive smile. She must not let Cora suspect anything. Or her chances of racing this year (or any year) would go flying out the window.  
“Your father says King George and Prince James will be in attendance,” said Cora off handedly.  
“It’s not unusual for Royals from another Kingdom to attend the Festival, is it?” asked Regina, confused as to why her mother would think this particular piece of gossip pertinent.  
“No,” admitted Cora as she reverently stroked the soft fabric of Regina’s dress, “But it is rumored that King George is on the prowl for a wife for young Prince James.”  
“Mother!” Regina yelled as she furiously spun around. Her new gown bellowed around her and she heard the seamstress sigh in frustration as the needle was ripped from her fingers.  
“Regina, really,” said Cora with thinly veiled irritation.  
“Tell me this is not another one of your schemes to find me a husband?!” Regina said.  
“Of course it is,” snapped Cora, “And ‘schemes’ is hardly the word I’d use.”  
“Mother,” said Regina throwing Cora a dark look, “Prince James is only ten years old. How is arranging a marriage between a woman of sixteen years and a child of ten, not a scheme?”  
“It will be a long engagement,” said Cora with a patronizing smile.  
“Forget it, Mother,” said Regina as she spun away furiously, “I will not marry some spoiled brat. Regardless if he is next in line to his throne. Maybe I won’t marry at all, or maybe I’ll marry the stable boy, either way I am more thank capable of deciding who I want to spend the rest of my life with!”  
Regina knew the second the words passed from her lips that it was the wrong thing to say. Almost immediately she felt invisible bonds tighten around her arms and waist. The bonds drew impossibly tighter, cutting off the air to Regina’s lungs. Regina gasped as she was lifted into the air and spun around to face her suddenly furious mother.  
“You impudent, naïve, little girl!” snapped Cora as she raised her hand slightly higher, causing the bonds to tighten around Regina painfully and lift her higher into the air.  
“You will do as I say,” hissed Cora, “You will marry whom I say, and you will be grateful and silent about it!”  
Regina gasped in pain as she felt one of her ribs crack.  
“Mother,” Regina gasped as black spots began to dance before her eyes.  
“My Lady!”  
Cora spun around at the sound of a horrified voice coming from the doorway. Her lapse in concentration caused her magic to release Regina, who fell to the floor, knocking over a tray filled with fruit.  
Regina coughed and gasped as oxygen was restored to her lungs even as she felt the bruises begin to form on her chest and ribs.  
“How dare you interrupt?” Cora asked furiously.  
Regina looked up to see a young girl, no older than ten, standing in the doorway, her face a mask of horror and fury.  
It took a second for the servant to compose herself before she dipped in a shallow curtsy and said, “Forgive me, Your Highness. But you requested I inform you the minute Lord Chase arrived.”  
Cora lifted her chin and gave a firm nod before she turned to Regina and said in a regal voice as if nothing had happened, “Be sure you make yourself presentable before dinner tonight.”  
As Cora swept from the room she snapped at the young serving girl, “Clean that mess up.”  
The minute Cora was out of sight, the serving girl rushed towards Regina. Kneeling in front of her mistress and placing a gentle, comforting hand on Regina’s back, the girl snapped at the seamstress, “Leave us.”  
So startled by the show of magic she had just seen, the seamstress ran from the room.  
“My Lady?” the girl asked gently as she helped Regina to her feet, “My Lady, are you alright?”  
“I’ve had worse,” Regina gasped as the movement caused her ribs to throb painfully.  
The serving girl helped Regina to sit before she hurried away to a nearby table. She picked up a pitcher of water and poured it into a simple horn cup. Hurrying back, the girl handed Regina the cup of water. Regina gratefully took the cup and winced as she swallowed a small sip.  
Looking up into the serving girl’s beautiful brown eyes, Regina saw a deep sorrow reflected in their soulful depths.  
Regina patted the girl’s hand and said, “I’m fine, little one. Come, help me out of this ridiculous dress.”  
The girl nodded eagerly and expertly began plucking at the stays at Regina’s back, trying to cause as little discomfort as she could.  
Regina grimaced as the girl lifted the gown and corset over Regina’s head.  
“Strike me down if I ever willingly put on a dress tighter than that one,” Regina muttered. She stepped in front of the mirror to survey the damage done by her mother. The pale skin covering her upper arms and ribs were already starting to turn a nasty shade of purple, but it looked worse than it was. Regina knew from experience that the bruising would magically fade before dinner tonight. Her mother could not afford her only daughter to be scarred and bruised. How then would Cora ever find an eligible Prince that would want Regina?  
A lock of dark hair fell in Regina’s eye as she smirked and shrugged a loose shirt over her head.  
“Forgive me, My Lady,” whispered the young serving girl from her position behind Regina.  
Regina spun around and looked at the girl incredulously.  
“For what?” Regina demanded.  
“For not being there to protect you,” said the girl as a large tear slipped down her cheek.  
Regina felt a pull at her heart at the sight of the diamond like tear. She winced as she bent slightly and slipped her forefinger under the girl’s chin and coaxed her to look up.  
“You can’t protect me from her, Kate,” Regina whispered. “No one is powerful enough to stop my mother.”  
“But I could at the very least have distracted her,” muttered Kate. “Besides, you always say we must look out for each other, because no one else will.”  
Regina’s heart melted and her eyes softened as she drew Kate closer and hugged her. Kate wrapped her bony arms around Regina and snuggled her face into Regina’s body.  
The girl was small for a ten year old and her head barely cleared Regina’s stomach. How many times since Regina had found her in their stable had Kate distracted her mother from hurting Regina by taking the punishment herself? Too many times. Regina had often marveled at the abuse that this tiny body could endure.  
“You do look out for me, Kate. You always do,” murmured Regina as she stroked the girl’s hair.  
“I love you, Regina,” Kate whispered.  
Regina felt her throat close and tears filled her eyes as she hugged Kate tighter.  
“I love you too, Katie,” Regina said in a choked voice.  
Pulling away gently, Regina tried to lighten the mood by smiling. She tucked a stray, stubborn strand of moonlight silver hair that had pulled out of Kate’s braid behind the young girl’s ear and tapped her on her nose.  
“Come, little one,” said Regina as she took Kate’s hand and turned to her dressing table, “You need to work your magic and tame this hair of mine into something presentable.”  
Kate gave a childish laugh and took over leading Regina to the dressing table with an adorable, love filled grin.  
“As my Lady commands, so I obey.”  
…  
Regina gasped as she was pulled back into the present time.  
“Mom? Mom, are you okay?” Henry asked as he offered his hand to help her up.  
Regina nodded and accepted Henry’s hand. Once she was on her feet she pulled her son into a fierce hug, breathing in his familiar scent.  
“Henry,” she breathed so quietly that only he could hear, “You saved us.”  
“No, Mom,” Henry answered as he hugged her just as tightly, “You saved us.”  
“Regina!”  
Regina let go of her son and spun around to see her love, her Robin, running towards her.  
“Robin!” she called and rushed towards him. And then finally, finally, she was in his arms. The nightmare that had been her life in The Enchanted Forest was behind her. Robin was hers. Not Zelena’s.  
Okay, Zelena was still having Robin’s baby, but they would deal with that. Together.  
Her lips met Robin’s and she inhaled his unique scent. Pine needles and freshly turned soil.  
Forest and Dirt, quipped the ever sarcastic voice of the Evil Queen inside her head.  
Shut up, Regina answered, too light headed from Robin’s kiss to come up with a decent come back. She was in Robin’s arms and her son was safe. That’s all that mattered.  
For a while she could forget everything else. Even her betrayal of the one person in her past that had loved her unconditionally. Her betrayal of a silver haired girl…


	3. The Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Emma,” Regina gasped out in a strained, haggard voice, “There has to be another way.”  
> Emma turned to Regina and said with tears in her eyes, “You’ve come too far to have your happiness destroyed.”  
> Regina felt a lump form in her throat. She stared into tear filled green eyes. Green eyes that were filled with so much pain and fear. But, what Regina failed to realize was that the fear that was reflected in Emma’s eyes wasn’t for herself, it was for the brunette woman that stood trapped before her.  
> Emma. Regina sobbed in her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me here. This is a SwanQueen fic. I promise you. But our ladies are stubborn, it takes them a while to admit their feelings.

Regina’s heart was full of light as she sat in a booth at Granny’s diner with her arm around her son as they read through his story book. The two had been comparing notes for the last half hour on how the two realities had differed.  
It was strange how there were now two conflicting lives in Regina’s mind. Isaac’s reality seemed to have lasted a minute and a lifetime all at once. The one noticeable difference was the absence of Kate in Isaac’s Enchanted Forest. It seemed not even the Author remembered the silver haired hand maiden.  
“So what was it like living as a bandit?” Henry asked.  
Regina couldn’t help but smile at her son’s ever deepening voice. He was growing up so fast.  
“A far cry from living in the summer palace as the Evil Queen, that’s for sure,” smirked Regina as she hugged him a bit tighter.  
“Was it better?”  
“Speaking from a materialistic point of view? No. But then I’d grown used to the rustic lifestyle at the same time. Learned to like it even. The forest made me feel safe… To a degree.”  
“Do you have a little more sympathy for my grandma now that you’ve sorta lived her life?”  
Regina threw her signature glare at her son, who just grinned impishly. He knew her heart wasn’t really in the glare.  
“Yes, Henry,” said Regina in mock annoyance, “I now have more sympathy for chasing Snow White into a life of a banditry.”  
“What was the best part?” Henry asked.  
Regina thought for a moment as she looked down at the book of fairy tales. She could say the lack of guilt she had felt. As Regina the Bandit, she had never killed hundreds of people. She hadn’t massacred villages and torn children from their parents. Her heart had been free from the darkness of the Evil Queen. To Regina that was priceless.  
Yet at the same time, Regina had been hopelessly sad. She had ached with the loneliness that seemed to fill her every waking moment.   
Until Henry showed up. He banished her demons, just like he did when Regina first adopted him.  
But her son didn’t need to be reminded of her past darkness.  
“The best part,” said Regina smiling, “Was the freedom to ride whenever I wanted to. When one is the Queen there are so many things that pull your attention and your time. I never got to ride half as much as I wanted to. But as a Bandit… Let’s just say I was seldom far from my horse.”  
Henry grinned and said, “We should all go riding some time. You, me, Robin Hood and Roland.”  
Regina kissed Henry’s forehead and her heart nearly burst with the love and happiness she felt.  
“I’d love that, Henry,” after a pause Regina added in, “Maybe… Emma and Hook would like to join us as well?”  
“Really?” Henry asked enthusiastically. “Awesome!”   
Regina nodded. She wanted to give Henry everything his heart truly desired; and as the pure soul he was, he just wanted his family together. Also, if Regina was completely honest, she really didn’t hate Miss Swan as much as she once had. The two of them had been through so much together and they shared something so precious that would connect them for the rest of their lives. Henry.  
Captain Guyliner the One Hand Wonder on the other hand still annoyed the living shit out of her...The things parents do for their children.  
Regina chuckled and looked up in time to see her Robin walk through the door.  
“Hey,” he said and leaned down to press a kiss on Regina’s lips (which made her stomach do flip flops) before taking a seat opposite the mother and son.  
“Not to put a damper on the celebration,” said the Thief, “But have you checked on Zelena?”  
“I have,” said Regina somewhat hesitantly, “She’s still locked up, still…pregnant.”  
Robin gave a strained, apologetic smile.  
“But…that’s something we can deal with,” said Regina with a loving smile as she took his hand in hers. “Together.”  
Robin’s smile softened and he said, “Well then, milady. May I interest you in a walk in the moonlight?”  
Regina blushed slightly at the almost hungry look in Robin’s eyes; and she would admit, she felt the same hunger for him as well. How long had it been since the two of them had been truly alone? Without the worry of resurrected wives and dying wives and psychotic sisters pretending to be resurrected wives and pregnant psychotic sisters.   
Regina remembered all too well. Her vault. The first night they had made love.  
She could tell from the smoldering look in Robin’s eyes that he was thinking the same thing as she was.  
She just hoped Henry didn’t notice.  
Leaving her son with a quick goodbye peck on his forehead, Regina gathered up her jacket, slipped her hand into Robin’s much larger, callused one and together they walked out of the diner.  
…  
The evening air was crisp and cool. Regina’s breath left her red lips in small puffs of white smoke as she had Robin walked down Main Street together. A shiver ran through her body as the cold leaked through her leather jacket. Seeing this, Robin released Regina’s hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders instead, drawing her close, warming her up. Regina rested her head on her Thief’s broad shoulder and sighed in contentment.  
Is this what happiness felt like?  
They walked around the block and cut through an alleyway. Despite Robin’s invitation to “walk in the moonlight” the offer was confounded by a thick covering of clouds that gathered and blocked out the silvery moon.  
One part of Regina’s mind was secretly relieved, as the silver color never failed to remind her of Kate.  
Kate.  
Why was she thinking about this particular past demon so much lately? Would the young girl forever be a shadow hanging over Regina’s head? The brunette wouldn’t be surprised, for Kate was the biggest sin that Regina, as the former Evil Queen, had ever committed.  
But the girl would have wanted Regina to be happy right? That had always been Kate’s mantra as well as life objective. To ensure Regina’s happiness. Nothing could change that. Could it?  
“Hey,” said Robin as the couple paused in the alleyway. He angled their bodies so that Regina had her back facing the right wall and the street lamp light coming from the end of the alley shone on her angelic face.  
“Where did you go?” Robin asked as he cupped her face with one hand and caressed her soft cheek with a callused thumb. His other large hand rested on Regina’s left hip.  
Looking up into Robin’s blue eyes all of Regina’s worries and concerns faded from her mind.  
Reaching up to cover his hand that caressed her cheek with her own much smaller one, Regina said with a smile, “I was actually right here.”  
Robin smile encouraged her to continue.  
“I was wondering,” Regina said as she lowered her eyes in slight embarrassment, “If this is what happiness feels like. Because I honestly don’t think it can get better than this.”  
“Well,” said Robin with a teasing smile, “Let’s see if we can’t make it better?”  
Regina’s smile blossomed into an eye crinkling grin and her head titled flirtatiously to the side as Robin lowered his head to capture her lips with his.  
Regina’s head immediately turned fuzzy as Robin’s mouth moved with hers. A soft groan of desire left her throat unbidden. Upon hearing this, Robin’s hand tightened on Regina’s hip as he urged her backwards until her back hit the rough wall.  
Now that she was braced against something solid with Robin’s body pinning her there, Regina felt her legs almost give out as Robin’s tongue caressed the seam of her lips, begging entrance to her mouth.  
The Queen obliged the Thief’s unspoken request and moaned as their tongues fought for dominance. Robin slipped his leg between Regina’s, whose head began to spin at the feel. Feeling that Regina’s legs no longer held her weight, Robin untangled his fingers from Regina’s raven locks before he reached down and grabbed her below her thighs. He proceed to hoist her up and stepped in between her legs, bracing her body against the wall. Regina quickly wrapped her long legs around Robin’s waist and gasped as she felt exactly what she was doing to him. Regina wrenched her mouth from Robin’s when her lungs indignantly reminded her that they required oxygen to continue functioning. Robin’s mouth never left Regina’s skin as he left a fiery trail down her neck with his oh so talented mouth.  
Regina’s chest rose and fell rapidly when Robin pressed himself more tightly against her. Regina reached up to grasp Robin’s soft hair and gasped when he hit a particularly sensitive spot on her clavicle. She bit her lower lip and her head fell back against the wall as she closed her eyes and reveled in the sensation of Robin’s mouth on her. Regina’s breath hitched and her heart skipped a beat when Robin hit that same spot on her neck that drove her wild. Regina felt the corners of his lips curve upwards in an evil smirk, but before she could address the issue, Robin unleased the full force of his very talented tongue on the spot and the stern words died in her throat. The roughness of his stubble just added another layer of pleasure and Regina couldn’t help herself as a pleasured cry tore itself from her throat and her hips started to rock steadily against his. Robin emitted an animalistic growl as he grabbed her hips and pressed her tighter to him, increasing the friction.   
“Robin,” hissed Regina breathlessly, her voice huskier than usual, as the Thief hit a very sensitive spot, “Oh, gods.”  
Robin looked up at her, his normally sky blue eyes, a deeper sapphire hue now. Regina looked down at him with equally lust filled eyes as she gently removed one of her hands from Robin’s hair to caress his cheek.  
Robin’s eyes softened suddenly as he reached up to cup Regina’s face between his hands.  
His eyes searched hers for a moment before he whispered with all the conviction of a zealot, “I love you, Regina Mills.”  
Regina’s eyes misted as her kiss swollen lips stretched into a watery smile. She bent her head and pressed a soft kiss to Robin’s mouth.  
“And I love you, Robin Hood,” she whispered back. She leaned down so that her mouth grazed his ear. The Thief shivered as Regina breathed into his ear, “Until my heart stops beating.”  
Robin’s lips stretched into a huge grin that Regina could not help but return before their lips returned to each other. But it wasn’t long before the hunger returned to the kiss and it once more grew heated.  
A chilled wind blew through the alley causing an ominous shiver to trickle down Regina’s spine. Robin must have felt it to, because his lips stilled and he lifted his head slightly. Regina looked around them and felt a sense of foreboding fill her gut. Something wasn’t right. Something was watching them.  
Regina flexed her hips ever so slightly and Robin, always in tune to her thoughts, immediately stepped back and gently placed Regina back on her own two, slightly shaky, legs.  
“We should head back,” said Regina still eyeing the darkness around them.  
“Yeah,” agreed Robin, who was also surveying their surroundings. He reached out and grasped Regina’s hand before she led them out of the alley.  
The soft glow of the street lamp fell on the couple as they exited the alley onto Main Street in time to hear Emma yell frantically, “Did you see where it went?”  
The Savior came running from Gold’s shop with her Pirate puppy hot on her heels.  
Regina saw Snow and David standing in the middle of the street, Snow with her bow drawn and an arrow notched and Charming had his sword drawn.  
Oh for the love of…thought Regina angrily, What now?!  
Seriously, was one night of peace too much to ask?  
“I don’t know,” said Snow in a bewildered voice, “It just disappeared.”  
Time to step in, thought Regina wearily as she tugged Robin behind her and joined the group.  
“What’s wrong?” Regina asked.  
“The Darkness,” explained Snow, “The Apprentice drew It from Rumpelstiltskin and tried to contain it in the hat. But It was too strong, It escaped and attacked the Apprentice. Probably would have killed him if Emma hadn’t blasted It with her Magic.”  
Seriously, thought Regina in a miffed tone, I leave you people alone for ten minutes and you go releasing the Darkest Magic in history.  
“Well, where did it go?” Regina asked warily.  
“It didn’t go anywhere,” said Emma with a horrified expression on her face as she came to a sudden realization.  
“The Darkness,” continued the Savior with a tremble in her voice, “It’s all around us.”  
Regina looked around the darkened town, looking for… well she wasn’t exactly sure what the darkness was supposed to look like.  
But then the Queen felt it. The cold tingle down her neck, the uneasiness in the pit of her stomach. She looked up at the sky. The heavens were blanketed in a thick cover off clouds, but there was one spot just above Regina, that was darker than the rest…  
What the hell? Was all that Regina was able to think before the Darkness swooped in out of nowhere, separating her from Robin and surrounding her in a vortex of dark magic.  
“What the hell is It doing?” Robin yelled back as he looked helplessly at Regina who was encaged in the center of the Darkness.  
“What darkness does best,” whimpered Emma as she looked back at Regina with sorrowful eyes, “Snuffing out the light.”  
And Regina could feel it. She could feel the darkness drenching her soul once more. The Evil Queen within her gave a victorious laugh and stretched out her arms to welcome the invading Darkness. But Regina fought it. She fought the hate and the lust for power building within her. But it was all in vain. The power of the Darkness was too strong. She felt the light that had gathered since she adopted Henry and fell in love with Robin begin to fade as the Darkness spread like a cancer through her limbs, filling her with unimaginable power… and Fear. The brunette looked up to see her son arrive on the scene, his face filled with horror.  
No, thought Regina brokenly, My son. Send him away. Please don’t let him see this.  
“We have to help her!” Robin yelled as he stormed the vortex. But as soon as Robin touched the vortex it emitted a blast of energy that hit Regina’s love square in the chest and sent him flying backwards onto the hard asphalt.  
“Stop!” Emma yelled as she stepped forward the wind created by the swirling vortex whipping her blonde hair into a frenzy. “That won’t work on this thing.”  
“We can’t just do nothing!” Robin yelled back as he got to his feet.  
“We have to do what the Sorcerer did, we have to tether the Darkness to a person so that it can be controlled!” Emma shouted. The blonde then stepped closer to vortex and for the first time Regina noticed that Emma held the Dark One’s dagger in her hand.  
“Emma!” yelled Snow.  
“NO!” yelled David and Hook at the same time.  
Emma turned to her parents and said in a choked voice, “You found a way to get the darkness out of me once, you can do it again. Remember what the Apprentice said. You have to find Merlin.”  
“Emma,” Regina gasped out in a strained, haggard voice, “There has to be another way.”  
Emma turned to Regina and said with tears in her eyes, “You’ve come too far to have your happiness destroyed.”  
Regina felt a lump form in her throat. She stared into tear filled green eyes. Green eyes that were filled with so much pain and fear. But, what Regina failed to realize was that the fear that was reflected in Emma’s eyes wasn’t for herself, it was for the brunette woman that stood trapped before her.  
Emma. Regina sobbed in her heart.  
“Damnit, Swan,” yelled Hook in an agonized voice breaking the moment between Emma and Regina, “You can’t do this!”  
Regina felt a flash of irritation at the Pirate’s interruption. The Darkness swarmed towards the feeling and fed it, causing it to grow.  
Emma looked back at her Pirate and the tears spilled from her eyes as she sobbed, “I love you.”  
Regina froze as she heard the teary confession. For a moment everything was still and Regina’s heart shattered. She knew Emma was with Killian, she knew that they cared deeply for each other. She also knew Emma had never told him she loved him. Hearing it now, as Emma was about to sacrifice herself for her, Regina’s heart could not take the added hit.  
But once again, what Regina didn’t know was, even though Emma was looking into Killian’s eyes as she professed her love, in her heart she was saying it to Regina.  
Without further thought, Emma plunged the dagger into the vortex.  
Regina was thrown free into Robin’s waiting arms as the Darkness eagerly began to consume the Savior. Regina watched in horror as the Darkness swirled around Emma who groaned in pain as her light magic was consumed.  
And then with a flash, the Darkness disappeared…taking Emma with It.  
There was a metallic clang and Regina looked down to see the Dark One’s dagger clattering on the asphalt.  
The name on the blade was clear and undeniably terrible.  
Emma Swan.  
…  
“How could she be so stupid?!” Regina hissed.  
“Regina!” yelled David.  
“But there had to be another way!” insisted Regina as she felt the guilt wrap around her gut like a vice.  
“There wasn’t” Snow sobbed her voice choked with anguish and anger as she clung to her True Love, “That thing was going to kill you.”  
Snow looked up at Regina with a dark look and added with a harsh tone, “She saved your life.”  
“Don’t you think I know that?” Regina snapped back, but the sting of her words was lessened by the guilt in her voice. Another life destroyed because of her.  
“And now she’s the Dark One,” said Henry as he stepped forward with a shell shocked look on his face.  
“Now she’s a problem for all of us,” stated Regina irately. Irritation was, after all, better than guilt.  
“She is still good,” Snow insisted heatedly.  
“I hope so,” said Regina sarcastically, “It’s not like she rode off on a unicorn. She got sucked up by a vortex of evil.”  
“But where is she?” asked Robin, “Where did she go?”  
“Doesn’t bloody matter,” said Hook with a dark look of a man who has just lost everything he cared for. He stalked forward to the dagger.  
Robin stepped forward to intercept the Pirate, grabbing Hook by the arm.  
“Mate, don’t,” Robin started to say.  
Hook pushed the Thief off and hissed, “You get out of my way.”  
Robin took a step back with his hands raised in surrender and allowed Killian to pass. Hook then picked up the dagger and said, “We can’t find her, I can damn well bring her to me.”  
Then in a loud voice, “Dark One, with this dagger I command thee, return.”  
Hook’s voice faded into the darkness. Emma did not appear.  
Hook tried again, “Dark One, appear!”  
Regina rolled her eyes at the Pirate, “Put that down before you hurt yourself, Guyliner. I thought you knew the rules of the dagger?”  
Hook turned his dark glare on the Queen, “Aye, with it I can summon the Dark One from any corner of the world.”  
Regina gave him a petulant smile, “Well, there’s your answer. She’s not in this world.”  
Moron, thought Regina. She really didn’t know what Emma saw in him.  
Emma.  
Regina’s heart gave a painful squeeze and the guilt returned.  
“Well, then,” said Hook, “Let’s go see the man who unleashed this monstrosity on us.”  
…  
“Apprentice!” Hook yelled. He threw the door of the pawn shop open and led the group through to the back room.  
“The monstrosity that took Emma,” Hook continued, “Where did it take her?”  
The Apprentice lay on the bed looking old, weak and frail.  
“She is now where all darkness is born,” rasped the Apprentice, “In your realm.”  
“Then take us there,” Hook demanded.  
“I am…too weak,” insisted the Apprentice. “But this,” a wand materialized in his wizened hand, “Will help. It was a gift from the sorcerer, from Merlin,” the old wizard chuckled, “I still remember the day he gave it to me.”  
“And…this can help us find our daughter?” Snow asked.  
“No,” the Apprentice shook his head weakly, “In order to cross realms, it must be wielded as it was forged. It’s both sides of the coin: the light…and…the dark.”  
The Apprentices words faded as he slipped out of the conscious world and the wand dropped to the floor.  
Regina quirked her eyebrow and said, “Well, I guess that’s my cue.”  
Regina stooped and picked up the wand. She immediately felt a tingling in her fingers as the magic of the wand mingled with hers. Regina raised the wand in the air and called upon her magic as she twirled the wand in the air. She felt the magic rise in her, she struck the air with the wand and…nothing happened.  
Frowning, Regina tried again. Again nothing happened.  
Letting out a growl of frustration Hook said, “Enough. You’re gonna embarrass yourself and waste our time.”  
Regina glared at him from the corner of her eye, her arm still raised holding the wand.  
“Watch it! I know what I’m doing,” she snapped.  
“Well, that’s not enough!” argued Hook heatedly, “You heard the man; it needs darkness. You’ve gone soft.”  
Regina lowered her arm and turned to him with a royally pissed look on her face.  
“You wanna see soft?” the Evil Queen hissed, “How about I use your hook to show you your intestines?”  
“Well, you’ve got fire, love,” smirked Hook, “But not the blackness. How’s this for irony? You’ve done too much good. No, we need someone wicked.”  
Regina eyes widened, “No! No, no, not my sister. That witch is more than wicked, she’s deranged.”  
“For Emma it’s worth the risk,” Hook yelled and took a step into Regina’s personal space. “She sacrificed herself for you, Your Majesty, because she believed that an Evil Queen could be good. Don’t you think you owe her to return the favor?”  
Regina’s heart constricted. Hook’s word struck a chord in Regina. She finally lowered her eyes and nodded her consent. Hook once again led the way out of the room, but Regina was there in body only. Hook’s words had reminded her of Kate once again. Another person who had sacrificed herself daily because she believed in Regina. As Regina followed the group from Gold’s shop she lightly touched the scar on her lip, the memory of the day she got it flashing before her eyes.  
…  
It was two days before the Summer Festival. A bright clear day, warm and inviting and for once no responsibilities called Regina’s name. Her mother and father were away visiting Regina’s grandfather’s court and would not return until the next morning.  
The wind whipped through Regina’s hair tugging the strands free from her braid as she thundered down the hill of her family’s estate. Her gorgeous horse, Rocinante, easily cantered through the small brook, splattering Regina’s pants with water and flecks of mud, before reaching the dry bank on the far side.   
Regina looked ahead and saw the fence that marked the boundary of the stables drawing nearer every second. The young girl smirked and urged her horse to fasten its pace. Rocinante responded to her will and thundered forward. Regina braced herself at the last minute as Rocinante suddenly went airborne. Her heart and her stomach was left behind for a moment, before her trusty stead’s hooves met the hard dirt once more than a jolt.  
Rising in her stirrup Regina let loose a carefree laugh before she slowed Rocinante to a slow trot.  
“FIFTEEN MINUTES AND TWENTY EIGHT SECONDS!” cried a voice from Regina’s left.  
Regina laughed and trotted over to Kate who clung to the picket fence with a wide grin on her cherub face.   
Kate was joined by the young stable boy, Daniel, who stood behind the girl with one hand braced against the fence on either side of Kate, ensuring she didn’t fall.  
“You did it, Regina!” Kate said excitedly when Regina reached her. “You are gonna win this race, I know you are. Right, Daniel?”  
Daniel smiled and turned his blue eyes to a breathless Regina as she dismounted Rocinante gracefully.  
“If she rides like that, definitely,” said the stable boy.  
Regina blushed and looked down, suddenly very interested in her mud flecked boots.  
“She’ll ride better,” insisted Kate.  
Regina turned and leaned back against the fence her arms crossed.  
“The royal track will be far more complex,” said Regina worriedly.  
Kate rolled her big brown eyes in the most adorable way Regina had ever seen before saying, “You didn’t see yourself, Regina. Rocinante was practically an extension of your body. It was incredible!”  
“It’s true,” Daniel agreed, causing Regina to blush again, “I’ve never seen anyone ride like that before.”  
Daniel held Regina’s eyes for a long moment before Kate chose to break the moment.  
“I’m hungry,” said the girl, “What about a picnic?”  
Turning her attention to Kate, Regina said, “A picnic sounds like a lovely idea. Go and tell Cook to make up a basket for us.”  
Kate nodded then stared at Regina as if waiting for something else. Regina quirked an eyebrow asking a silent question. Kate rolled her eyes again before flicking them in Daniel’s direction.  
“Oh!” said Regina, suddenly remembering her manners.  
“Would…Would you like to join us, Daniel?” Regina stuttered.  
Daniel blushed and also started stuttering.  
“Oh, I’d…I’d ah…”  
“Oh, for heaven’s sake,” muttered Kate, “Of course, he wants to join us, Regina.”  
With that the silver haired girl spun on her heel and made for the Manor.  
“She’s sometimes a bit too tenacious for her own good,” Regina smirked affectionately as she watched the girl walk away.  
“She’s a little fireball,” Daniel agreed.  
Regina’s eyes flicked to him for a second before she pushed away from the fence and walked over to Rocinante.  
“He’s a fine specimen,” Daniel commented after he had jumped the fence to come and stand next to Regina.  
“My Father gifted him to me on my thirteenth birthday,” Regina said with a fond smile as she ran her hand over Rocinante’s chocolate colored neck.  
Daniel reached up at the same time to touch Rocinante’s mane and his hand collided with Regina’s. Blue eyes flew up to meet startled, dark brown ones.  
“Beautiful,” he murmured staring at her intently.  
Regina’s eyes widened and her mouth opened to say something when…  
“I’ve got the basket!” Kate called as she struggled to carry an alarmingly large basket towards them.  
“Oh, dear, let me help you,” Regina said, grateful for a break from the tense moment with Daniel.  
“Thanks,” Kate huffed as she surrendered the basket to Regina’s stronger arms. “Where should we eat?”  
“There’s a beautiful spot down by the lake, if you don’t mind a bit of a hike?” suggested Daniel.  
“Can we take Rocinante, please, Regina?” Kate turned her big, pleading brown eyes on Regina, who was helpless to refuse anything the child wanted.  
“Of course, sweetheart,” replied Regina with a smile. Turning hesitantly to Daniel the princess said with a blush, “Would you like to saddle a horse for yourself…Daniel?”  
Daniel nodded eagerly before practically sprinting to the stable.  
Kate giggled and made her way over to Rocinante. The horse affectionately nuzzled the girl looking for any hint of the sugar cubes that Kate generally kept in her cloak pocket for him.  
“What are you laughing at, Little One?” Regina asked suspiciously.  
“Daniel,” Kate giggled as she stroked Rocinante’s nose, “He likes you.”  
Regina blushed and sputtered, “No, he doesn’t!”  
“Yes, he does,” said Kate turning towards Regina. The girl giggled again before adding, “And you look at Daniel like Rocinante looks at sugar cubes.”  
Regina blushed furiously and gave the girl a playful bop on the nose with her fist which caused even more giggles to erupt from Kate.  
Kate’s laugh was infectious and Regina felt herself joining in for a moment.   
Until a shadow crossed her mind, causing the laughter to die in her throat.  
“You must not say such things, Katie,” said Regina quietly.  
Kate frowned at her Lady’s tone before asking, “Why not? You do like Daniel don’t you?”  
“My mother would kill us both if she ever found out Daniel and I were involved in anything remotely resembling a romantic relationship,” Regina tried to explain. “He’s a stable boy and I’m a…princess.”  
Kate frowned. “But you are also a person. Don’t you deserve to be happy?”  
Regina smiled at Kate’s naivety. She brushed a strand of silver hair behind Kates ear and said, “My mother has a different view on what my happiness looks like than what I do, Katie.”  
Kate then threw her shoulders back and stood as tall as she could her silver braid slipping from her shoulder to hang down her back.  
“Then I pledge from this day,” said Kate as she took Regina’s hand into both her tiny ones, “I will protect your happiness from anyone who is a threat to it. Until my heart stops beating.”  
Regina’s eyes filled with tears. She sometimes thought that this little, silver haired, orphaned girl loved her more than her own family. Regina could have just played along, but she sensed Kate was dead serious. Even for a ten year old. And that warmed Regina’s heart like nothing else.  
Regina grasped Kate’s tiny hands in her own before she knelt before the girl and looked into her eyes as she said, “And I promise that I will always be your friend and you will always have a place at my side.”  
Kate’s eyes filled with tears as her stoic expression dropped. She rushed forward and threw her arms around Regina’s neck. Regina slipped her arms around the tiny child and hugged her back.  
“Am I….interrupting something?” Daniel asked.  
Regina looked up to see the handsome young man standing over them.  
“Not at all,” Regina said. She didn’t let go of Kate as she straightened and proceed to lift the girl up onto the horse.  
“Are you ready?” Regina asked Daniel as she secured Kate’s legs.  
“Yes, your Highness,” said Daniel with a smirk.  
Regina flashed a playful glare at him and said with a smirk as she mounted Rocinante behind Kate, “Then please lead the way, Master Stableman.”  
…  
Four hours later, Regina and Kate stumbled into the manor laughing hysterically and dripping from head to toe. They had had a wonderful afternoon with Daniel. They had eaten their picnic under a willow tree beside the lake. Afterwards, Kate had whispered something in Daniel’s ear. The Stable boy’s responsive evil smile caused Regina to narrow her eyes in suspicion. However, the pair continued the conversation as if nothing happened. Regina gradually forgot about the moment and returned to her lunch. Of course, that’s exactly when Daniel pounced. He leapt from his seat and scooped Regina up in his strong arms. Regina squealed and Kate laughed hysterically as Daniel proceeded to dump Regina in the lake. But Regina was smarter than that. At the last second she grabbed Daniel’s shirt and pulled him into the lake with her.  
The water was chilly, but the day was warm, so it was wonderfully refreshing. Regina’s head broke the surface at the same time Daniel’s did. She looked up to see Kate take a running start before she jumped in after them.  
Regina laughed as the resulting splash caught her directly in the face. Looking over to see if Daniel was laughing as well, the princess realized that she still had her arm around his neck and his arm was still around her waist, holding her close. She blushed furiously and released him as she pushed back in the water. Kate’s head surfaced with a grin as she swan over to Regina and wrapped her own arm around the older girl’s neck.  
The trio had spent a solid hour in the lake. Racing around and splashing each other. Afterwards, they all lay on the blanket and allowed the sun to warm them and dry their clothes. Regina had lain on her back while Kate lay with her head on Regina’s stomach and Daniel lay with his head next to Regina’s.  
The young princess was so thoroughly happy in that moment, that she forgot all her troubles with her mother. The sun turned the inside of Regina’s eyelids bright red. Her lips curled up in a slight, shy smile as she felt Daniel tentatively entwine his fingers with hers. Keeping her eyes closed as her smile grew wider, Regina gave his hands a gentle squeeze to let him know she was okay with this.  
By sunset the sky had become grey with heavy clouds. Regina, Kate and Daniel mounted their horses and headed back to the Manor, the princess and the stable boy sneaking glances at each other every few seconds.  
When they arrived at the stable, Daniel helped each of the ladies down from Rocinante. As Regina’s feet touched the soil she looked up at Daniel’s handsome face. Her breath caught in her chest as she realized how tall and broad shouldered he was. How muscular his arms and how blue his eyes were. After realizing that they had spent the better part of ten seconds staring at each other, Regina felt color rush to her cheeks as she looked down and stepped away from Daniel.  
Kate then grabbed her by the hand and began to lead her towards the Manor. Regina glanced over shoulder every five seconds to see that Daniel still stood in the same place watching them leave.  
The two girls were about twenty metres from the front door when the heavens opened and dumped a torrent of warm summer rain on them. Kate giggled and ran towards the Manor with Regina hot on her heels.  
They burst into the entrance hall, breathless from laughter and dripping wet. Regina was so happy that she failed to notice that the Manor was dead silent, until it was too late.  
“Regina!”  
“Mother!” Regina yelped as she spun around to see her furious mother standing in front of her. Regina’s father, Henry, stood a little behind Cora with a fearful look on his face. Regina also noticed a handsome young man standing next to Henry. His hair was dark and curly and combed back and his royal blue coat and tan breeches screamed money and quality. The young man was appraising her appearance with an amused expression and a raised eyebrow.  
“I-I-I thought you wouldn’t return until tomorrow?” stammered Regina.  
Cora rearranged her face into a polite mask, but Regina could see the tempest stirring below.  
“We came back early, dear,” replied Cora.  
When Cora failed to say anything else Regina stuttered, “I’ll-I’ll just go freshen up before dinner.”  
“Yes, I think that would be appropriate,” said Cora in a cold voice.  
Swallowing thickly Regina gave a shallow curtsy before fleeing up the stairs to her chambers. The princess was vaguely aware of her hand maiden trailing behind her.  
Regina’s heart pounded in her throat as she quickly stripped off her clothes once she was safely in her room. Kate had wasted no time in drawing a hot bath for her mistress before running to her closet to select one of the finer dresses in residence there. Regina rushed through her bath, scrubbing the smell of horse and leather from her body. Kate returned in record time to help Regina wash her hair with lavender scented water.  
Kate had not said a word since they had entered the house. She knew there was going to be hell to pay.   
Kate helped Regina out of the bath and slipped a silk chemise over Regina’s head before lacing up her corset. The girl then made Regina sit, before she dried Regina’s long, ebony locks and brushed them until they shone. Kate then proceeded to gather Regina’s hair in an elaborate twist that showed of Regina’s graceful neck and collarbone.  
“How bad do you think it is?” Regina asked fearfully.  
Kate was silent as she placed one more pin Regina’s hair.  
“I cannot say, my Lady,” whispered Kate, “I’ve never seen Cora that angry before.”  
A knot of dread fastened itself in Regina’s gut as she tried to swallow down the bile that had risen in her throat. She dutifully held still whilst Kate slipped the light blue dress over Regina’s head and fastened the stays.  
“Are you quite finished keeping us waiting?” said a sharp voice from Regina’s door.  
Regina spun around startled and said, “Ye-yes, Mother.”  
Cora narrowed her eyes at her daughter before they flickered to the hand maiden. Not for the first time, Cora was astounded at the steel, the fire, in the silver haired girl’s eyes.  
“You girl,” snapped Cora, “Go fetch the perfume from my room. Now.”  
“Yes, madam,” said Kate with a slight curtsy. She cast one more worried glance at Regina before she hesitantly left the room, taking all sound with her.  
“Where were you today, Regina?” Cora asked in a low voice after several long moments of heavy silence.  
“I was out riding,” explained Regina as she wrung her hands, “Kate and I ended up having a picnic by the lake and we got caught in a cloud burst on our way home.”  
Cora nodded her head and Regina breathed a sigh of relief. He mother understood. Everything would be okay.  
“I see,” said Cora as she walked over to Regina’s dressing table and began rummaging through the jewelry box “In that case you will no longer be permitted to ride that damned horse.”  
“Mother!” screamed Regina in horror.  
“It is unbecoming of a princess to ride like a man!” yelled Cora as she spun around to face her daughter. “And I will no longer tolerate it!”  
“Riding is the one thing I love in this life,” pleaded Regina, “Please, don’t take that away from me.”   
“You are my daughter and you will do as I say,” hissed Cora.  
“Then I no longer wish to be your daughter!”  
As soon as the words left her mouth, Regina knew she had made a horrible mistake. Her mother’s eyes turned hard as stone and her mouth pressed into a thin line. Cora lashed out with the back of her hand and struck Regina across the left side of her face. Regina yelped as the large diamond ring on her mother’s finger sliced through the delicate skin on her lip. Cora then held out her hand and suddenly a whip appeared in it.  
Regina gasped as the first lash hit her on the arm. She yelled when the second lash hit her on her back as she turned to protect her bleeding face. She groaned in pain on the third lash and curled into a tiny ball on the floor. On the fourth, fifth and sixth lash, Regina thought she might pass out from the pain. Her dress hung in shreds from her body and her neatly twirled hair had pulled out from the pins Kate had painstakingly put in. She begged every deity known in every realm to please make it stop.  
As she waited for the seventh lash, Regina distantly heard a horrified gasp and the sound of breaking glass. She then heard the whistle of the whip as it descended in the air. She heard the snap as it made contact with skin. And she felt…nothing.  
Cora seemed to be in a frenzy now. There was no break in between lashes and Regina soon lost count of how many lashes were doled out. And yet, there was no pain. Well, no new pain.  
After what seemed like years, Cora seemed to have spent her rage.   
“Now,” said Cora as she rolled the whip up before she magiced it away. “You, my daughter, will clean yourself up. I will inform Prince Tristan that you are unwell and you will greet him on the morrow. Be sure you are suitably attired.”  
Cora spun on her heel and walked to the door. There she paused with one hand on the knob and said, “I trust you’ve learned your lesson, Regina.”  
Regina stayed as still as possible, barely daring to breathe lest she bring her mother’s wrath down upon herself again.  
Cora gave a long suffering sigh before she said in an irritated voice, “And for god’s sake, Regina. Clean up this mess!”  
Then with a resounding boom, Cora left the room, shutting the door behind her.  
Regina released a shaky breath as a few tears slipped from her eyes. She tasted blood on her lips and her body ached, though she knew there would be no marks. Cora enchanted all her instruments of torture so that they wouldn’t leave a mark on her beloved daughter.  
Regina took a steadying breath before she attempted to uncurl her stiff, aching body. As she brought her knees up underneath her a groan filled the air.   
Regina paused. That wasn’t her groan.  
The princess then became aware of a weight covering the entire expanse of her back. Sitting up more quickly now, panic filling her stomach. All Regina saw was red.  
Regina turned to see Kate’s body slide from her back and crumple on the floor.  
Regina’s hand flew to her mouth in abject horror as she beheld the bruised and broken flesh of Kate’s back. The simple grey gown was torn to shreds and covered in bright red blood.  
Blood.  
It was everywhere. How can there be so much blood outside such a small body and life still remain in said body.  
Regina’s mind was too numb to come to the final conclusion quickly. But staring at the tiny, broken and bleeding body of her hand maiden, Regina finally realized.  
Kate had taken the beating for Regina.


	4. The Wounds of the Loyal and Broken

Regina mentally steeled herself as she opened the cell door to find the Wicked Witch sitting in a meditation pose on her bed.

Zelena cracked open one eye, glanced their way for a moment before her mouth stretched into a wide grin as she closed her eyes again.

“Regina, dear,” said Zelena in a mock friendly voice, “I’m trying to meditate. It’s good for the baby. Please go, you are _ruining_ my chi.”

Regina clenched her jaw and attempted to quell the anger rising inside her. The Evil Queen within the brunette stirred at this familiar emotion, looking up with slight interest to see if she would be permitted to come out and play.

Ever the eager puppy, Hook stepped forward and said, “We need your help.”

Zelena giggled as she jumped to her feet and faced them, “Well, you _must_ be _really desperate_ to come and see _me_. Unless, of course…”

Zelena stepped into Robin’s personal space and looked him in the eye. She raised her hand to caress his cheek and said seductively, “…Someone was looking for an excuse to come and see me.”

_Oh,_ hell no! thought Regina as she and the Evil Queen both hissed internally. Robin was _Regina’s_ and Regina’s alone.

“Careful,” warned Regina with a hard look as she grabbed her sister’s hand before the witch could touch a glowering Robin.

Zelena smirked as she pulled her hand out of Regina’s vice like grip and walked towards the back of the cell.

“Let’s hear it then,” huffed the red head as she turned once again to face them and crossed her arms over her chest.

Hook explained the situation as Robin and Regina stood in stony silence. Regina was aware of the muscle jerking in her Love’s jaw as he grit his teeth in annoyance at having to be in this succubus’ presence.

“Well,” said Zelena with a cheerful smile when Hook had finished his story, “That is _quite_ a mess.”

“Help us!” Robin blurted out, “We can rid the world of this darkness for once and for all. Don’t you want that for our child?”

Regina winced internally. _Our child_. A term that would never be spoken of between Regina and Robin.

“ _My_ child,” hissed Zelena, “I’m the one doing all the work. You were just a willing pawn in its creation.”

“Quite _unwilling_ ,” snapped Robin.

“If it makes you feel any better,” scoffed Zelena, “I didn’t enjoy it.”

Turning to her younger sister, Zelena said, “You know, I’m not sure what you see in him.”

_That’s it,_ snarled Regina.

“You know,” said the Evil Queen in a low voice as she stepped towards the witch, “You can still deliver a baby without a tongue.”

Regina raised her hand as she summoned her magic.

“Enough family drama!” yelled Hook as he stepped between the two sisters and faced Zelena.

“Are you gonna help us find Emma or not?” the Pirate asked the Witch.

Zelena turned a dazzling smile on Hook, “Of course!”

“What?” said a stunned Regina.

Zelena looked at Regina with an innocent look on her face, “My pregnancy’s changed me, dear. I’m going to do whatever I can to free Emma from the darkness. Just let me see the wand.”

Zelena held out her hand with an expectant expression.

Regina just narrowed her eyes and made no move to retrieve the wand.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Zelena assured, “This little love bracelet you put on me neutralizes my magic. I am powerless.”

_This is a bad idea,_ Regina couldn’t help thinking as she surrendered the Apprentice’s wand to her sister.

Zelena examined the wand and closed her eyes as she savored the magic that coursed through it.

“Oh yes, so simple,” stated the red head, “You simply need an object that guides the portal to its destination! Something that belonged to Emma, something meaningful to her.”

“Fine!” snapped Regina as she snatched the wand from Zelena’s claws, “That we can do.”

Zelena giggled again and said, “No, you can’t. Your magic isn’t powerful enough.”

“Can you make it work?” Hook asked Zelena.

Turning to the Pirate, Zelena said, “I think so. There’s just a uh – a teeny something standing in my way.”

Zelena held up her wrist to show the magical cuff that suppressed her magic.

Regina scoffed, “Never.”

Taking Robin’s hand she led her love from the room.

As the couple entered the hall, Regina heard Zelena say to Hook, “Well, she really holds a grudge, doesn’t she? Now, you should talk to her, because I may be your only way to find Emma.”

_…_

_Idiot! Incompetent asshole!_ Thought Regina as she seethed and glowered at Hook who stood before her.

_Delusional, moronic, immature Pirate!_

“You _let her out_?!” Regina said furiously.

“Technically, she escaped,” reasoned Hook. He at least had the decency to look sheepish.

“Moron!” said Regina in complete disbelief with regards to Hook’s idiocy.

“Watch it, your Majesty,” Hook warned, “At least I’m _trying_ to do something to save Emma.”

_Trying to…Are you freaking kidding me?_

“What’s that supposed to mean?” challenged Regina as she placed one hand on her desk and the other on her hip.

“Well,” said Hook stepping into Regina’s personal space, “Maybe you like being with Henry alone.”

_Oh_ hell _no. He did not just bring my son into this!_

Regina leaned in closer towards Hook, a dangerous gleam in her eye.

“Maybe you like having a hook,” threatened the Evil Queen in a low voice, “Maybe you’d like another?”

“Enough!” yelled Mary Margaret in frustration, “Zelena's out, that is what matters, but not as much as Emma.”

Mary Margaret gave them all a hard look, “Emma kept us united, and that is _exactly_ how we are going to remain. Come hell or high water, we are going to put our nonsense aside, _and find my daughter_. Ok?”

Everyone gave a small nod, slightly ashamed of their behaviour in light of the Princess’ speech.

“Ok,” said Snow once she was satisfied they were all on the same page. “Where would Zelena go first?”

“I know exactly where she’ll go,” said Regina as rage colored her husky voice, “Or more specifically, who she’s after.”

_Robin_.

…

Robin smiled down at his sleeping son, his heart swelled with love. Robin bent his head and pressed a kiss to the boy’s chocolate colored hair. Roland sighed and turned over in his sleep, snuggling deeper beneath the quilt. Robin smiled once more before he got up off the bed and quietly made his way the stairs of the Charming’s apartment.

As they always inevitably did, Robin’s thoughts turned to his Love. Regina.

The love he felt for his dark haired Queen was only overshadowed by the guilt he felt by inadvertently betraying her. Whilst Robin knew he had been tricked by Zelena, the thought of what they had done together still sickened him. He constantly tortured himself over this, because he should have _known_ something wasn’t right. In fact, he should _never_ have left Regina. Robin was still haunted by the look on her face as he had stepped over the town line to be with Marian.

“Robin!” came Regina’s worried voice.

“Shh!” he told the brunette woman as she rushed towards him, “I finally got Roland to sleep.”

“I’m sorry,” Regina repented, the worry in her eyes dying down slightly, but not disappearing. “I was just worried.”

“Why, what’s wrong?” Robin asked as he wrapped his arms around the small woman.

“Zelena,” Regina explained in a hoarse voice, “She got out.”

Taking Robin’s hand she said, “Come on. We have to get Roland and go. The others are waiting.”

Robin’s heart melted as he saw the concern in Regina’s eyes for his son.

“What?” Regina asked.

“Nothing, I just,” he reached up and tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear, “I like it when you are concerned about me.”

Regina gave a small smile as Robin lowered his head to capture her soft, full lips with his.

He eagerly anticipated the sweetness that always lingered on Regina’s lips. Like the sweetest of apples. A sweetness that stemmed from the love that Regina possessed for Robin.

What he tasted, however, was bitterness, like cloves. It made him gag. He had tasted that cloying flavor many times over the last few months.

Recoiling from the imposter, Robin hissed, “Zelena?”

Regina’s beautiful features melted away to reveal the smirking, redhead witch.

“Well done. You really do love her, don't you?” said Zelena as she circled the Thief, “Funny that you couldn't tell when I was glamored as Marian though.”

“What do you want?” spat Robin.

“Why, you dear,” said Zelena as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, “You’re the key to everything for me.”

…

Regina rushed down Main Street oblivious to the crowd of people following her. She had eyes for one thing and one thing only. Her deranged, psychotic sister, who stood parallel to Granny’s. Robin stood next to the witch with a pained look on his face. He was raised slightly on the balls of his feet and Zelena had one hand extended to him. Magically choking him.

The Evil Queen once again stirred within Regina.

“Hello, sis,” said Zelena with a wide grin, “I see you've fixed the clock. It would be a shame to break it again.” Zelena laughed and Regina clenched her fists. “Although, it might be fun to see Robin fly like one of his arrows.”

Regina stepped forward menacingly and hissed, “You lay another finger on him...”

“Oh, I'm not here to hurt Robin,” Zelena assured, “I'm here to trade him for the Apprentice's wand.”

Regina looked confused and demanded, “Why the hell do you want with this?”

Zelena’s smile took on an even more deranged light as she ground out between her teeth, “I am tired of losing to you! You continue to get _everything_!”

Regina rolled her eyes at her sister’s childish tantrum.

“But now...” said the witch, “Now I have someone to love me and only me. See, this is my future, and I am not letting anyone take it from me or turn it against me. So I am going as far away from you and Robin as possible... Over the rainbow, where you can't follow.”

Regina felt a cold grip take hold of her stomach.

“Back to Oz?” the brunette whispered. Regina knew she couldn’t allow her sister to take Robin’s child from him. It would crush the Thief.

“I may have been feared and despised there,” Zelena continued her little tirade, “But at least I was free. At least I was in control. So if you want your forest-smelling boyfriend to live through the day,” Zelena tightened her choke hold on Robin who winced in pain, “You will give me that wand.”

“Don’t even think about it!” yelled Hook to Regina.

“You can’t, Regina! Please!” begged Mary Margaret.

_Hypocrites,_ thought Regina, _If it were their Loves, they wouldn’t hesitate._

Zelena scowled and tightened her choke hold on Robin even further. The Thief gasped for air.

“I have to,” said Regina, never taking her eyes off Robin. Regina stepped forward and offered the Apprentice’s wand to her sister. Zelena thrust Robin into Regina’s waiting arms as she snatched the wand up.

“Lovely,” smirked Zelena as she held up the wand and admired it. “Now, all it needs is a little direction. A trinket from home,” the Wicked Witch produced the necklace she had worn whilst glamored as Marian. Turning to her sister, Zelena scoffed, “Now see me do what you weren't powerful enough to do yourself.”

Regina clenched her fist and her jaw as she watched Zelena wave the wand in the air, summoning a swirling, green tornado on the edge of town.

But, as soon as Zelena completed the spell, her shoulders hunched in weariness. Regina sprang forward and knocked the wand from her sister’s hand. The Apprentice’s wand clattered onto the asphalt and Zelena gave a shout of rage as Regina firmly grasped the witch’s wrist and fitted a leather cuff on it.

“Ohh! Ohh!” Zelena groaned, breathing heavily as Regina shoved away from her and bent to reclaim the wand. “No!”

“What the hell happened?” asked Hook in a raised voice so that he could be heard over the wind.

“What happened is I'm not stupid,” said Regina to the Pirate. Turning to her sister, Regina said, “I knew you could open that portal, but I also knew it would weaken you.” Zelena glared at Regina with hateful eyes. Regina smirked at the red head and continued, “See, there's one thing our family does well, sis, and that's exploit pain. Now we're gonna take your portal, but we're not taking it to Oz.”

Turning to give Snow a meaningful look the Queen said, “We're taking it to Emma.”

Mary Margaret, who still clung to David, swallowed thickly, tears in her eyes as she gave a thankful nod of her head.

…

“Floyd, shut down the fryers, secure the condiments!” yelled Granny as she and several others rushed around the diner, tying things down.

Robin put Henry and Roland behind the counter and bent down to look Roland in the eye.

“Don’t move,” the Thief said to his son as Henry wrapped an arm around the little boy. Throwing a grateful smile at Henry, Robin then quickly rushed to help make the diner safe for the coming whirlwind.

“I’m not sure my insurance covers this place becoming airborne,” quipped Granny as she rushed past.

“We’ll be fine,” assured Regina as Robin took his place beside her.

“Well, Your Majesty,” said Hook, “it's coming. How do you suggest we get this cyclone to take us to Emma and not to Oz?”

“By using this,” replied Regina as she produced a bundle of pale yellow and purple wool.

“Emma’s baby blanket,” said Snow, tears pricking her eyes.

Shifting awkwardly, Regina said, “I, uh, couldn’t very well carry her yellow bug. Ready?”

Wind whooshed through the diner as the door was suddenly thrust open.

“Twister!” came a panicked voice of Grumpy accompanied by a clap of thunder.

“Leroy!” shouted Mary Margaret. “It’s okay, we summoned it.”

“You did?” asked Grumpy incredulously.

Mary Margaret nodded and adjusted her hold on her infant son as she gave a reassuring smile and said, “It’s taking us to Emma.”

Regina rolled her eyes and Robin tried to stifle a laugh. He knew her lack of patience when it came to dwarves. These ones in particular.

“Out, dwarves,” barked the Queen, “Adults only.”

“No!” snapped Grumpy.

“No?” questioned his companion and his opposite, Happy.

“We’re staying,” insisted Grumpy.

“We are?” said a stunned Happy.

Turning to Mary Margaret, Grumpy took a step towards the Princess and said, “We've been on the side lines too long, sister, missed too many adventures. Now it's embarrassing. How do you think it feels when everyone asks you how the adventure was, and you got to say that no one asked you to go along, that you weren't needed? We're not turning our back on you again, not even in the face of certain death.”

Mary Margaret smiled at her old friend. Shifting Neal in her arms, Snow reached out to grasp one of Leroy’s hands and said in an emotional voice, “Thank you.”

“Certain?” asked Happy, still doubtful of his brother’s decision. Grumpy shot him a “shut up” look and motioned for the other dwarf to join him at the back of the diner.

Regina huffed in annoyance at this unwelcome addition to their party, but did not contest it.

The wind grew louder and the thunder cracked. Robin wrapped his arms around Regina and held on tight as the diner began to shake beneath them.

“Hold on tight, everyone!” Granny yelled as the tornado hit.

Regina squinted her eyes as a sharp green light grew brighter and brighter until finally, everything disappeared in a blinding light.

…

“There you are. I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

Kate turned and looked over her shoulder at Regina who was picking her way over tangled roots and uneven forest floor. Kate gave a small smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. The girl was kneeling on the hard earth, her plain grey and scarlet dress bunched beneath her and her hands in her lap.

“I thought I’d find you here,” murmured Regina as she sat cross legged next to the silver haired girl.

“And so you did,” answered Kate quietly not looking up from the flower she was shredding to pieces.

Regina bit her lip and looked around the glade as she took a moment to gather her thoughts.

The green glen was mostly empty, save for three distinct features. The first, which had been there as long as Regina could remember, was an old stone well. Some of the common folk believed it to be a Wishing Well and that it had the power to return things that were lost.

The second feature was the mass of bluebells that covered the entire clearing. They grew like weeds and filled the air with a soft, sweet scent.

The third and most striking feature was two amazingly detailed statues. Regina wasn’t sure where they came from. One morning the glade was clear, save for the well, and the next there were the two statues, standing as if they had been there since the dawn of time.

The first statue was that of a man, his face was indistinct as he had a hood covering his face, but his mouth and strong jaw were set in a very determined clench. He had his right hand raised, palm up, in front of him and his left arm was stretched out behind him, fist clenched. The second statue was clearly of a woman, though her face was completely concealed beneath a hood. The woman was kneeling on the ground, her arms clutched to her chest and her torso bent forward, as if she had just lost something incredibly precious to her and her heart was now breaking.

This had been Kate’s “thinking spot” since she found it a few years ago. Regina always knew that this was where the girl could be found if she wasn’t at the Princess’ side.

“Your mother will be looking for you,” said Kate in a small voice as she continued to eviscerate the bluebell.

“She can wait a few minutes,” answered Regina just as quietly as she silently willed the younger girl to look at her.

It had been two weeks since Cora had delivered the brutal beating to Regina and Kate had stepped in. The younger girl had been so close to death by the time Regina had realised what had happened that they had nearly lost her. The wounds had been deep and, thanks to Cora’s enchantment, had been impervious to magical treatment. They had been forced to rely on traditional medicinal herbs and poultices and frantic prayers. However, the doctor, who could provided such medical attention, was away from the village and would not return for a sen-night. Regina had been forced to call upon Daniel to help. She knew he had basic medicinal knowledge from working with the horses and had prayed he knew enough to save Kate. Daniel had come at once, his jaw clenched and his shoulders tense. His hands had curled into tight fists when he saw what had happened, but had said nothing and simply started to clean and dress Kate’s wounds.

Despite their best efforts, however, Kate had still developed a nasty infection that had left her weak and fever stricken for four days.

It had been the scariest time of Regina’s life. She refused to leave Kate’s side as the young girl fought the invaders attacking her tiny body. Cora had eventually burst into the room and threatened to do more harm to Kate if Regina continued to “behave like a child and not a princess”. Cora had ordered Regina from Kate’s bedside and had demanded that Regina entertained their guest, Prince Tristan.

It was the first time Regina felt fury towards her mother unravel in her stomach. She had felt the fiery rage course through her and she had stepped in front of Kate, determined to protect the girl. But the dull throb on her upper lip reminded Regina of Cora’s power and the Princess had backed down.

Regina had reluctantly left Kate’s tiny chambers, but not before giving strict instructions, (and delivering her own death threat to the maid looking after the girl) to keep Kate alive.

She needn’t have bothered with the threats though. Kate was strong and that very evening, the fever had broken.

The doctor said Kate would bear the scars of the ordeal for the rest of her life, but otherwise would make a full recovery. Regina cried herself to sleep that night. Her body riddled with happiness, relief and guilt.

It wasn’t long before Cora demanded Kate returned to her duties. Not even a week had passed before Kate was back in Regina’s chambers making the bed, styling Regina’s hair and dressing the Princess in fine gowns.

Regina had pleaded with her mother to allow Kate more time to heal, but Cora had refused. Regina had tried to get Kate to take it easy, but Kate refused to do anything but her best.

But since the beating, things had been…awkward…tense between the princess and the hand maiden and it was killing Regina. She wanted to fall on her knees before the girl and beg her forgiveness for being too much of a coward to stand up to her mother and protect Kate. And yet at the same time she wanted to shout and scream at Kate and scold her for being stupid and brave enough to get in between Cora, a cat o’ nine tails, and Regina.

Regina looked back at girl and winced. The collar of Kate’s dress had slipped and Regina caught a glimpse of red, angry cuts just beneath the fabric.

The Princess was startled when she felt a soft, warm hand brush across her lip. Regina’s eyes darted up to meet deep brown, tear filled ones. Kate was delicately tracing the jagged cut on the right side of Regina’s lip. A cut that the Princess now knew would leave a scar.

“I’m so sorry,” Kate choked as a tear slipped down her pale cheek.

Confusion crumpled Regina’s brow even as sorrow tugged at her heart at seeing Kate cry.

“For what, dear?” said Regina as she brushed a lock of silver hair behind Kate’s ear.

The little girl was now full on sobbing, tears streaming down her face as she stammered, “I-I- I sh-should n-n-never have l-l-left you a-alone with h-her! I-I-I knew what C-Cora was ca-capable of and I still l-left you!”

Regina’s eyes filled with tears as she grabbed Kate, being sure to be mindful of her still healing back, and pulled the sobbing girl into her lap.

“Oh, baby, shh, it’s not your fault. Don’t cry,” whispered Regina in a hoarse voice. Kate sobbed into Regina’s neck as the older girl stroked soft, silver hair.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Kate muttered over and over again.

Regina held Kate tighter and started to rock back and forth.

“It’s not your fault, baby, it’s not your fault,” Regina’s voice cracked as she pressed a kiss to Kate’s hair.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Regina rocking Kate and both girl’s crying. Eventually, Kate’s sobs quieted and her trembling lessened enough for Regina to lighten her hold on the girl.

Kate pulled away slightly to look at Regina, with a tear ravaged face. The girl let one more tear escape her eye as she cupped Regina’s jaw and caressed the cut on her lip with a tiny thumb.

Regina’s eyes fluttered closed at the love she felt in that one gesture. When she opened them she saw steal filled brown eyes staring back at her.

“I will _kill_ the next person who tries to lay a hand on you,” Kate hissed in a hateful voice.

“You listen to me, Kate Griffin,” said Regina firmly as she took Kate’s face between her hands. “I _never_ want you to directly interfere with my mother again. Understand?”

Kate shook her head in rebellion and Regina tightened her hold, forcing the young girl to look the Princess directly in the eye.

“ _Understand_?” said Regina more firmly.

Kate narrowed her eyes before giving a stiff nod of her head.

The panic somewhat mollified inside her, Regina gave a relieved nod of her head and relaxed her hold on Kate.

“Good, good,” breathed Regina. Seeing the obvious relief on the older girl’s face, Kate’s eyes melted. She once again cupped the right side of Regina’s face as she rested her forehead against the Princess’.

Regina exhaled and her breath mingled with Kate’s.

“I _cannot bear you being in pain_ , Regina,” whispered Kate hoarsely, her head still bowed and her eyes tightly shut.

Regina sighed and coaxed Kate’s face up with a finger beneath the girl’s chin.

“And _I_ can’t bear _you_ being in pain, dear,” said Regina hoarsely.

Kate took a deep breath before she stood up and looked down at Regina.

“Then from now on,” said the girl in a strong voice, “We protect each other.”

Kate offered Regina her hand.

Reaching up to take the tiny hand in her own, Regina was pulled to her feet. Looking down at deep brown eyes, Regina shook Kate’s hand and pledged, “Deal.”

Smiling Kate wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist and hugged her tightly. Regina returned the hug and swallowed past the lump in her throat.

Kate released Regina and looked up at her with shining eyes.

“Oh, by the way,” said Regina with a teasing smile as she reached into her pocket and produced a scarlet, velvet pouch. Handing it to the girl, Regina said, “Happy birthday.”

Kate’s angelic face stretched into a wide grin as she took the gift from Regina.

“And to you, my Lady,” said Kate as she handed Regina a similar pouch, but this one was a peacock blue.

Regina grinned in delight at receiving the gift and her heart swelled with love. Kate earned very little, though she wanted for nothing, and Regina knew that whatever she had paid for the small trinket inside the bag was probably more than the servant girl could afford.

The brunette princess and the silver haired servant opened their gifts at the same time and gasped in unison.

“It would appear,” said Kate as she held up the gift to admire it, “That we met the same peddler recently.”

Regina giggled as she surveyed her own gift. It was true, they had bought each other the same present. Well, similar.

Regina had bought Kate a delicate silver chain with a round pendant on it. The pendant was expertly crafted into a curling apple tree. The branches and the roots twisted and turned to form a perfect circle around the tree. Tiny red rubies were studded around the branches, depicting apples.

Kate had bought Regina a similar gift, but Regina’s was slightly plainer. Her necklace was also made of silver, but without any rubies. However, at the base of the trunk on Regina’s tree necklace, there was a distinct crown designed in the flowing roots.

“It’s beautiful, Kate,” whispered Regina as she immediately slipped the necklace on.

Kate gave a smile in response as she struggled to follow Regina’s example and put the necklace on. Regina gave a small chuckle at the girl’s struggle before taking pity on her and helping her with the clasp.

Admiring her handiwork Regina said, “There, now we will always be connected. We will always have each other.”

Clasping the Princess’ hand, Kate whispered, “Until my heart stops beating.”


	5. The Savior's Struggle

Emma Swan was a woman of strong will. She had fought and won many battles in her life. She had survived the foster care system, living on the streets, prison and giving up a baby. She had fought evil Sorcerers, Snow Queens, Dragons, Ogres and Giants. She had broken more than one curse and survived solitary imprisonment in a tower in an alternate universe. She was the bloody Savior for crying out loud.

In short, Emma Swan was a tough SOB.

But the Savior was starting to lose her most important battle. She was starting to lose to the Darkness. The Darkness that grew stronger and more conscious with every passing moment and had started to call itself the Dark Swan.

Emma fought against the Dark Swan as it rose like a tsunami inside her. It unfurled great black wings and it started to slowly snuff out her light magic, bit by painful bit.

She glared with barely controlled fury at the red head before her. Merida had her bow drawn, an arrow notched, and was aiming the projectile at Emma’s chest.

The _idiot_ princess had betrayed Emma and run off with the will o’ the wisp. Not only that, but Merida had used the wisp, rendering it useless to Emma.

“Now’s the time,” said Rumpelstiltskin to Emma, “You want the wisp? There’s only one way. Now _do_ it.”

A shiver ran down Emma’s spine. Even now she could feel the dark magic in her finger tips, making them tingle. She knew how easy it would be to plunge her hand into Merida’s chest and pull out the red head’s heart. Emma could almost feel it beating in her palm, could feel the grainy texture as she squeezed the organ and turned it to dust.

“I’m not gonna kill her,” Emma muttered to the apparition next to her as she wrestled with the Dark Swan.

Merida smirked and said, “You got that right.”

Emma watched, as if in slow motion, as the arrow was released from the bow and flew to her chest. Then suddenly, the arrow stopped. Looking down in shock, Emma realized that the arrow had stopped inches before her chest. Emma had caught the arrow. Merida gulped in shock.

The Dark Swan hissed in fury and unfurled its wings even further, slipping free of the restraints Emma had attempted to tie it down with.

“Go on,” encouraged Rumpelstiltskin, “Use your anger. Use your _power_.”

Emma exhaled sharply. She forced her hand to release the arrow and it fell to the ground. The Savior once again barely managed to wrestle the Dark Swan into submission.

“I can talk to her,” Emma gasped through gritted teeth.

“You’re a crazy woman,” Merida hissed even as panic entered her eyes, “I don’t want to talk.”

Merida released another arrow and Emma once again caught it before it touched her skin. The Dark Swan strained against its bonds and Emma clenched her jaw in rage. Again the arrow fell to the ground.

“You need to find Merlin, Dark One,” said Rumpelstiltskin as if he were trying to explain something to a stubborn five year old. “You need that wisp.”

“Please don’t” begged Emma in a low, strained voice. But who she was begging, Merida, Rumpelstiltskin or The Dark Swan, the blonde wasn’t sure.

Merida fired another arrow. Emma caught it. The arrow was dropped.

“ _Kill her_!” hissed Rumpelstiltskin.

Another arrow fired. Again Emma caught it and it joined its predecessors on the forest floor.

“ _What are you waiting for_?” Rumpelstiltskin growled.

Another arrow went flying and was stopped by Emma’s hand. The arrow fell on top of the growing pile.

“ _Kill her_!” ordered Rumpelstiltskin.

“ _Stop_!” Emma yelled as the Dark Swan broke free of its chains once more. With a flick of her wrist the Dark Swan pulled Merida towards her, like a chunk of metal to a strong magnet.

Merida gasped in pain as Emma’s hand thrust into the red head’s chest and the Dark Swan pulled out Merida’s still beating heart.

Emma and Merida both looked at the beating, red lump in a mix of shock, horror and awe.

“Excellent,” said Rumpelstiltskin, “Now…crush it.”

The thump, thump of the heart filled Emma’s ears and drowned out all other sounds. Emma became mesmerized by the pulsing organ. So beautiful, so fragile, so easily crushed.

The Dark Swan started to contract Emma’s hand and Merida gasped in pain.

“ _Swan, don’t_!”

Startled by a voice that should have been impossible to hear in this forest, Emma momentarily broke free of the Dark Swan’s hold. Looking up, but still clutching the beating red heart, Emma saw Hook rushing towards her followed closely by her parents, Henry, Regina and Robin.

“What?” asked Emma in a confused voice, “How?”

“It doesn’t matter how,” insisted Hook as he reached Emma side, “Has anything ever stopped me before?”

Emma looked up at his “devil may care” smirk and sparkling blue eyes. She breathed in his unique scent, sea breeze and faint hint of rum, and it helped clear her head a bit more.

But then Emma looked over Killian’s shoulder and spied Rumpelstiltskin watching her carefully. The Dark Swan rose again, straining at its bonds.

“You don’t understand what’s happening,” said Emma in a pleading voice, her eyes begging Hook to understand, “This is the only way to find Merlin. He’s the only one who can stop the darkness.”

“Quite right,” agreed Rumpelstiltskin, “Crush it.”

Emma’s hand twitched and tightened ever so slightly for a moment before relaxing again.

“The only way to protect you all,” whispered Emma.

Regina stepped forward, her dark eyes wary but filled with concern for Emma.

“But to stop the darkness,” reasoned Regina, “You are going to let it consume you.”

Emma looked up into the Queen’s dark eyes. The Savior saw no animosity there, only concern and…affection? Emma felt her resolve falter as she looked at Regina. The brunette saw the naked fear in Emma’s eyes. She saw a familiar battle raging within the blonde, a battle Regina knew Emma was slowly losing.

_Oh, Emma_ , Regina thought sadly.

But just as suddenly as it slipped, the Dark Swan snatched the mask back up and fixed it firmly in place.

“You don’t know that,” Emma insisted her emerald eyes hard.

“We’re not going to take that chance,” said Mary Margaret as she clenched her jaw and stepped forward with the dagger raised.

Emma and the Dark Swan felt the pull of the dagger’s power and both hissed internally at their freedom being chained.

“No, wait,” said Regina and forced Mary Margaret to lower the dagger, “It has to be her choice.”

“The Queen is right, Snow,” Hook insisted.

Emma’s heart warmed with love and the Dark Swan smirked in triumph. Killian wouldn’t let them control her… but neither would Regina it seemed.

Merida’s heart continued to beat.

“Don’t listen to them,” insisted Rumpelstiltskin, “They don’t understand what’s at stake.”

“You don’t understand what’s at stake,” hissed Emma, “If I don’t find Merlin, the darkness will destroy all of you.”

“Emma, please, no,” Hook begged.

“The Dark One destroys everything near it!” Emma cried in a pain filled voice as tears filled her eyes, “Look at Gold. I can’t do that to my family,” Emma’s voice broke, “I can’t do that to you.”

Emma’s eyes flicked from Killian’s to Regina’s and back again.

_Thump, thump. Thump, thump._

“She has to die,” said Rumpelstiltskin.

“She has to die,” echoed Emma in a dead voice as the Dark Swan contracted her hand around the heart. Merida whimpered in pain, but remained silent.

“Listen to your words,” pleaded Regina as she stepped around Hook and claimed Emma’s attention, “It's not you speaking, Emma. We can find another way, together. Look at us...” Regina gestured to the group behind them, “heroes and villains together for you, because of you,” looking at the blonde with all the intensity of a nuclear bomb, Regina whispered heatedly, “And if we can overcome it... if we can overcome our demons...” Merida again whimpered in pain as Regina let out a breath and said, “So can you.”

_Thump, thump. Thump, thump._

A bead of sweat formed and rolled down the temple of the Dark Swan as she fought against Emma’s will. But Emma, basking in the love of _her family_ , was stronger than the darkness in that moment. With herculean effort, Emma shoved Merida’s heart back into the red head’s chest. Merida gasped in pain and fell to her knees as Emma collapsed into Hook’s waiting arms, shaking and breathing heavily. Looking over Killian’s shoulder, Emma saw Rumpelstiltskin staring at her with crocodile eyes. The struggle for Emma’s soul was far from over. It had only just begun.

…

Merida had just picked up her last fallen arrow and placed it in her quiver when Emma came and stood next to her.

“You okay?” the Savior asked sheepishly.

“Oh, for someone who just had their hearts outside their chest? Grand,” smirked Merida sarcastically. Emma blushed and gave a half smile. She actually liked the red head’s spunk.

“Thank you, for …sorta understanding,” said Emma.

“No,” said Merida as she turned to face Emma, “Thank you.”

“For what? I nearly killed you,” stated a confused Emma with a raised eyebrow.

“Well aware,” said Merida with a smirk Emma was now finding very familiar. “Thank you for showing me the darkness in you,” said Merida in a more serious tone. “Reminding me I've got darkness in me, too. I was on my way to kill the people who took my brothers, but maybe...” the red head looked contemplatively off into the forest, “Maybe I'll show them mercy... Mercy that can heal my divided land.” Merida chuckled as she turned back to Emma and said, “But someone's gonna get a right good punch to the gut for putting me through this. Then mercy.”

Emma chuckled. Just then the will o’ the wisp whooshed by. Merida looked at Emma expectantly. The Savior, resigned to the fact that she could not claim the wisp, gestured with her head for the princess to follow the trail. And just like that, Merida was gone.

Emma sensed her parents behind her and she turned to confront them.

“Mom, Dad,” Emma said in a serious voice, “This is too dangerous. You shouldn’t have come.”

Emma’s mind flashed to her baby brother. Neal needed their parents more than Emma did. Well, that’s what Emma was trying to convince herself of in anyway.

“We had to,” answered David.

“You’re our daughter,” Mary Margaret said with a loving smile.

“Well, you don’t look like a crocodile,” quipped Hook as he wrapped an arm around Emma.

Sinking into his embrace, Emma gave a strained smile and murmured, “I guess I lucked out.”

“Here,” said Mary Margaret as she offered the dagger to Emma, “We think you should have this.”

“Take it,” said David with a loving smile, “You will be able to control yourself.”

Emma’s fingers itched and tingled with magic as she held the dagger in her hand. The dagger with her name on, the dagger that she was now bound to. She couldn’t help but feel possessive and hateful towards that piece of curvy metal. This dagger _belonged_ in _her_ hands, and _no one_ else’s.

Looking up the blonde saw Rumpelstiltskin appear behind her father. Emma’s gut clenched as she realised how much danger she was putting her family in by having control of the dagger. This was what the darkness wanted. For her to be accountable for herself whilst her self-control slipped. Well screw that.

“No,” said Emma. She appeared to be saying it to her parents, but in reality she was addressing the apparition of the Dark One.

“Emma,” reasoned Hook, “Think about it. If it falls into the wrong hands, what it could do... what you could do...”

“The fight to control my darkness has just begun,” said Emma firmly, “It's too much power. Someone needs to watch me.”

Then, startling everyone, Emma offered the dagger to Regina.

Regina looked at Emma incredulously. This was the last thing anyone had expected.

“Are you serious?” Regina asked looking deeply into Emma’s eyes, looking for any hint of deception.

“I saved you,” reminded Emma causing Regina to flinch at the memory. “Now save me. And if you can't save me, do what no one else will willingly do. You're the only one who will get past their feelings and do what is necessary...” emerald eyes bored into deep brown ones. “Destroy me.”

Regina swallowed against the sudden lump in her throat.

“It won’t come to that,” Henry insisted as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his birth mother.

“I know, kid,” said Emma as she hugged their son. Her eyes found Regina’s. Reading the clear, unspoken message in those emerald orbs, Regina nodded her head once in reluctant consent. She would do what she must to protect Henry. Even if it is from someone who loves him most.

“So,” said Emma as she released Henry and tried to lighten the mood, “Are you guys gonna tell me how y’all got here?’

Hook smirked and said, “Well, it might be easier if we just show you.”

…

Emma felt her world turn sideways as she beheld the little dinner sitting smack bam in the middle of the forest.

“You brought Granny's...” she said to Killian in a feigned enthusiastic tone.

Just then Granny burst out the front door shouting in her no nonsense voice, “Backup generator's working, but the fryers are shot.”

Emma paused in shock and said, “And Granny.”

“Terrible news!” shouted Grumpy as he too exited the diner, “No onion rings!”

“And Leroy,” said Emma with no enthusiasm whatsoever. Killian chuckled and ducked his head to hide his amusement.

Mary Margaret walked up beside her daughter and grasped Emma’s free hand.

“There's no shortage of people who want to help you,” Mary Margaret said with a loving smile as she gently squeezed Emma’s hand.

Just then Belle rushed out of Granny’s calling out in relief, “Emma!”

The reunion was suddenly cut short by the distinct sound of horses approaching.

“What now?” Grumpy grumbled.

The sound of horses grew steadily nearer.

Emma released Hook’s hand and stepped out in front of the group, her arms stretched out as if to protect everyone.

“Stand back,” she said warily as she began to summon her magic. Her light magic. The Dark Swan was still securely restrained. For now.

Suddenly, about a dozen horses galloped into the glen. Emma’s eyes were assaulted by a plethora of bright colors and flashing armour.

Emma clenched her jaw and raised her chin as she said in a strong voice, “Who are you, and what do you want?”

The lead horseman pulled up before Emma and removed his helmet to reveal a handsome man with black hair and a short beard. He had sparkling, turquoise blue eyes and a kind smile.

“I'm King Arthur of Camelot,” said the black haired man to the group before him, “We've come to find you.”

Hook looked at the King curiously, his dark hair flopping boyishly into his eyes.

“Find us?” the Pirate asked in a confused tone.

Another horseman to King Arthur’s right chuckled and said, “My Lord, they think their arrival is a surprise.”

Wary but trying to be polite and courteous Mary Margaret asked, “You were expecting us?”

King Arthur smiled and said, “It was Merlin. He prophesied your coming here a long time ago, just as he prophesied many things.”

“Merlin,” Emma said her eyes widening in surprise, “Where is he? We were told that he's been missing.”

King Arthur looked back at Emma with his intense blue eyes and nodded his head, “For years, yes. But not for much longer because according to his prophecy, you're destined to reunite him with us. Now, then, if you'll all follow me...”

King Arthur gestured with his gloved hand and fresh horses were brought forth.

“Where?” asked Emma sceptically.

 King Arthur smiled once more and said, “Why, Camelot, of course.”

…

**Storybrooke.**

**Six weeks later.**

Regina groaned as she shakily got to her feet. Her head pounded as if she had the mother of all hangovers and her tongue was as dry as sand. Regina placed a hand on her stomach as she fought to quell her nausea. What she expected to feel was the soft silk of the blouse she had painstakingly chosen the morning before, what she felt however, was the rough pebbling of beads and sequins. Looking down in shock, Regina saw she wasn’t dressed in the sensible pant suit she knew she had been wearing minutes before, but in a blood red gown that flowed over the hills and plains of her body perfectly.

_What the hell?_ Regina thought. Looking up Regina’s eyes took a moment to adjust to the darkness. Just then the door to Granny’s diner burst open and two dwarves rushed in, accompanied by a groan of wind and a flash of lightning.

Sneezy, who for some or other unknown reason was dressed in Emma’s red leather jacket, asked, “What are you guys doing here?”

“What happened?” Mary Margaret asked in confusion. Regina noticed that the Princess was also dressed in a gown.

“We're back,” stated David in just as a confused voice.

“Bloody hell,” muttered Hook.

“This doesn't make any sense,” said Regina as she searched her brain for any hint as to what the hell was going on. “We were just walking into Camelot.”

“What the hell are we wearing?” Grumpy asked as he looked at all of their very medieval clothes. “Sneezy, what happened? How long were we gone?”

Sneezy shrugged, “Six weeks.”

“What?” Regina asked in shock as her world suddenly did a 360 degree turn.

“Our memories... they're gone,” whispered David.

“Again?” Mary Margaret asked.

_Seriously_ , thought Regina irately, _You’d think we’d be used to it by now._

Looking around Hook finally asked, “Where's Emma?”

The door blew open with a sudden strong blast of wind.

“Relax,” said Emma as she entered the restaurant. “I'm right here.”

“Mom?” gasped Henry, “What happened to you?”

Regina’s mouth fell open as she beheld Emma. Except it wasn’t Emma standing before them. The look alike Savior’s hair was stark white. Not the rich silver Kate’s hair had been, but it was as if the golden color had bled out to leave the sickly off grey/white one. The hair was pulled back tightly over Emma’s head and secured in a decorative knot.

Emma clearly had not lost her taste for leather, but instead of the familiar red or blue or brown, she sported a dark black leather jacket that was zipped up. The jacket was paired with black pants, that looked as if they were painted on, and killer stiletto boots. The Evil Queen in Regina could not help but admire and approve of Emma’s new look.

Emma walked, no flowed, into the room.

“Isn't it obvious?” she answered in a dead voice, “You went to Camelot to get the darkness out of me.”

Emma stopped in front of her mother and looked at her with dead eyes. Emma reached up to cup Mary Margaret’s scared face before stating, “And you failed.”

Sneezy chose that moment to, well, sneeze.

Turning sharply towards him, Emma looked the dwarf up and down.

“What the hell are you supposed to be?” she asked contemptuously.

“Ah...”

As Sneezy started to sneeze again, Emma gave a dismissive flick of her wrist and turned the dwarf to stone.

Everyone was too stunned to move a muscle.

Contemplatively stroking her newest piece of garden art, Emma stated in a low, uncaring voice, “There's no Savior in this town anymore.”

Her heart practically in her throat, Regina stepped forward and confronted the blonde.

“Emma, stop. That's enough,” said Regina firmly.

Emma turned to Regina with the same dead look in her once shining emerald eyes.

“Or what?” Emma asked.

_Really, Emma?_ Regina thought, _This is the way she wants to play this? Fine then._

Regina narrowed her eyes and said, “Or I'll do exactly what you asked me to.”

Regina reached down to her waist for the Dark One dagger she knew was concealed at her side. But her hand only brushed the silk of her gown. Regina’s eyes confirmed in horror what her hands had already informed her. The dagger was gone.

“Looking for this?” Emma held up the dagger that bore her name like a branding.

Regina swallowed thickly. What the hell just happened?

Thunder rumbled in the distance as Emma walked past Regina as if the older woman was no longer worth wasting breath on.

“Nobody's gonna touch this dagger but me,” Emma said as she came and stood before Hook. Staring into his tortured blue eyes, Emma reached up to caress his face as she said, “Now, for what you all did to me...”

Emma swung around and looked at the assembled group, “You're about to be punished.”

“Emma,” Hook pleaded, “Why are you doing this?”

Turning back to look at her Pirate, Emma said, “Because... I am the Dark One.”

And with that the Dark Swan took wing and vanished in a puff of dark grey smoke.

…

The Dark Swan materialised in her new home. She looked around the tastefully decorated house. Killian and Henry chose well. Emma clenched her jaw as she fought the pain that threatened to overwhelm her. The house was perfect, but it was empty and quiet. As silent as a graveyard. Emma longed for her family and her love, but she knew that right now that was not possible. To save them she needed to complete her mission.

“Well, dearie,” came the sing song voice of Rumpelstiltskin from behind the Swan, “If you want to do that, you better do it quickly.”

Turning to glare at the Imp, the Dark Swan hissed, “What are you doing here? I’ve embraced the darkness, your job is complete.”

Rumpelstiltskin gave an unpleasant smile, revealing brown, rotten teeth.

“Be that as it may, Dark One. There is an even greater threat to your plan than what you expect. And you need my help to deal with it.”

The Dark Swan narrowed her eyes and said, “What are you talking about, Imp?”

Rumpelstiltskin smirked and pushed off the wall he had been leaning on to circle the Dark Swan.

“Still so much to learn,” sighed Rumpelstiltskin.

The Dark Swan’s fury rose but her voice dropped an octave as she hissed, “Enough riddles! Speak plainly or be gone!”

“So touchy,” giggled the Imp. He suddenly sidled up behind the Dark Swan and leaned in close to whisper in her ear.

“Not only can the Dark One look into the future, dearie. We can see into the _past_ … Come look and see what the Darkness fears.”

…

The Dark Swan looked up, slightly disoriented. She stood in a dark alleyway, cloaked in shadows. The moon was concealed by thick clouds and a steady rain fell from the heavens. The only illumination came from the torches inside the pub across the street.

Confused as to why she was brought back to Enchanted Forest gods know when, the Dark Swan leaned against the wall and waited as patiently as she could.

Suddenly her sharp ears detected something. The sound of boots striking the ground fast. A runner was certainly approaching. The Dark Swan straightened in curiosity as a man suddenly rounded the corner of the alleyway. The runner was drenched in sweat and rain and his face was contorted in fear and exhaustion.

The runner looked over his shoulder, but there was no sign of his pursuer. The runner breathed hard as he rested the palms of his hands on his knees.

The Dark Swan quirked an eyebrow. Why exactly was she watching this sweaty man heave like an animal?

Just then, a blur on the roof of one of the buildings of the alley caught the Dark Swan’s eye.

Looking up, she saw a shadow detach itself from the rest, crouch and look down into the alleyway. Even with her sharp eyes, the Dark Swan could not make out any distinct features. She could see, however, that the shadow was slight, athletically built and had a hood drawn over its’ face.

Watching the scene with avid interest now, the Dark Swan watched as the runner pushed off against the wall and walked warily towards the alley’s entrance, looking for any sign of his hunter. But the runner never looked up.

The hunter watched as his prey left the shadows into the pale light. Suddenly, and without a sound, the hunter sprang from the top of the roof and landed silently in the alley. Sneaking up behind the runner, the hunter stealthily unsheathed a dagger that was strapped to his back. But before the hunter could make his move, the runner sensed his presence.

The runner spun around, but the startled cry never left his lips. The hunter, quicker than lightning, slashed his knife across the runner’s neck. The Dark Swan watched as a thin line appeared on the runner’s neck before the blood started to flow freely.

The runner staid standing for a few more seconds before he collapsed.

Crouching over him, the assassin patted down his victim’s pockets. A few moments later, the search yielded a glass vial filled with a luminous blue liquid and a sealed note. Looking down at his victim once more, the assassin then reached into a side pocket of his coat and produced a black feather.

The assassin touched the feather to his hooded forehead before laying it over his victim’s chest, murmuring in a low voice, “Quia praesidium domina est scriptor.’’

_For my Lady’s protection._

With that the assassin rose. As he straightened a flash of lightning illuminated his features. The Dark Swan swallowed hard for some reason, as fear snaked through her.

The assassin had no face.

Or if he did, it was concealed behind a black mask. The mask was flat and curved completely around the assassin’s face. The mask bore no features and the Dark Swan could not see any holes for the eyes, nose or mouth.

For a moment the Dark Swan was worried the assassin saw her, but that was impossible. After a few moments, the assassin run at the alley wall and easily scaled it back onto the building’s roof. In a matter of seconds, the assassin was out of sight.

“Who was that?” asked the Dark Swan, “And why is he important.”

“That,” answered Rumpelstiltskin, “Is the most feared assassin in the whole realm. He is known by only one name. The Queen’s Shadow.”

The Queen’s Shadow.

Regina’s Shadow.

Regina’s Assassin.

“And why should I concern myself with him?” the Dark Swan asked in a bored tone. She could easily rip the assassin’s heart from his chest.

“Because, Dark One,” explained Rumpelstiltskin, “That assassin is destined to either completely destroy the darkness….or Master it absolutely. Either way, he is destined for one thing. To destroy you.”  



	6. Always Questions, Never Answers

**Storybrooke.**

**Present time.**

_“I could do it,” Kate whispered vehemently, “I could do it for you.”_

“Regina?”

Regina shuddered as she was drawn out of her revere. Looking up into Robin’s concerned blue eyes, she felt the shadows slowly slip from her mind.

“Are you okay, my love?” Robin asked as he reached and cupped her cheek.

Regina gave a tremulous smile as she placed her hand over Robin’s, “I’m fine.”

Robin looked skeptical, but he didn’t push it and, for that, Regina was grateful. The Thief knew who she had been in her past, The Evil Queen, but he didn’t need to know all the sordid details of every single one of her black sins.

Shaking herself Regina picks up her coffee mug and places it in the sink.

“Regina,” Robin said gently, “You know you can talk to me about anything. You can trust me.”

Regina smiled softly as she looked at him over her shoulder through her curtain of dark hair that partially covered her face.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, Robin,” Regina insisted as she turned to face him.

Robin stepped forward and placed his hands on Regina’s hips as she grasped his arms.

“I know you say my past is _my past_ and you love me regardless,” Regina said hesitantly, “But there are certain demons in my past I don’t want you to know about, demons that still haunt me…”

Robin’s eyes filled with sympathy for a moment before he reached up and brushed a lock of hair behind the Queen’s ear before pressing a gentle kiss to her full lips.

“When you are ready to face those demons,” Robin said, “I’ll be by your side to fight them.”

Regina smiled up at him before pressing a soft kiss to his mouth.

When she drew back, she asked, “Where’s Henry?”

“He left a few minutes before you came downstairs.”

Regina frowned, “Did he say where he was going?”

Robin shook his head.

Regina felt a knot form in her stomach. With Emma running around as the Dark One, and no one to control her, who knew what the former Savior was capable of doing to their son.

“I better go find him,” Regina murmured. With a flick of her wrist she dressed herself in a black coat and high heeled boots.

“Regina,” said Robin, “I’m sure he’s fine.”

Turning back to the Thief, Regina said very seriously, “Until we get Emma back, no one is safe. We don’t know what this Dark Swan is capable of. And I’ll be damned if I let her hurt our son.”

Robin looked like he wanted to argue, but the Outlaw knew arguing with the Queen rarely yielded any fruit.

“Be safe, my Love,” he said and pressed one last kiss to her lips.

“Always,” Regina assured with a smile before disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke.

…

Regina focused all her attention on Henry, when she opened her eyes she saw she had appeared at the docks. Looking up she saw her son standing with his back towards her and speaking to non-other than the recently darkened Miss Swan.

Emma was leaning against the railing with a tender expression on her face. Regina swallowed hard as she recognized the look in Emma’s eyes. They were filled with begging. Regina had the same look in her eye every time she had tried to convince Henry that her evil actions were not as bad as he thought.

Setting her jaw, the Mayor sauntered forward and said in a strong, authoritive voice, “Get away from _my_ son.”

Emma clenched her jaw as Henry stepped away and faced his dark haired mother. A veil quickly fell over Emma’s green eyes and the tenderness was replaced with a hard light.

“What’s the matter, Regina?” Emma asked sarcastically, “Are you afraid Henry will learn the truth about what _really_ happened in Camelot?”

Regina narrowed her eyes as she crossed her arms and smirked, “If the truth is so important to you, why did you erase our memories?”

Emma gave her a bored look and said, “It’s a curse, Regina.”

Regina resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

“I know,” Regina answered, “What I can’t figure out is why.”

“If I wanted you to know, I wouldn’t have erased your memories.”

“You know we won’t stop until we get them back.”

Emma smirked, “It’s not gonna happen, Regina. Cause you see I did learn from you and I built this curse without the one thing you need break it.”

Regina’s eyes narrowed slightly.

“A Savior,” Emma finished with a dead look in her eyes.

Regina’s heart contracted slightly, but she put on a brave face and said, “Hmm. Well, we will find a way. We always do.”

“Yes,” said Emma, “With me. Now you are on your own.”

The Dark Swan gave Regina a once over and the look in her green eyes told the Queen that she had been found wanting.

“You can do it, Mom,” Henry said as he looked at Regina with so much faith in his eyes that Regina felt her heart swell with love. “You can be the Savior.”

Emma looked at Henry with pity, as if afraid of dashing his hopes.

“It’s not going to happen,” she said to Henry in an almost apologetic tone.

“You don’t think I have it in me?” Regina challenged.

Emma looked up at Regina and said coldly, “I know you don’t.”

Regina’s breath caught in her throat as she searched Emma’s eyes for any hint that she was lying, that the former Savior did not mean what she had just said. But what Regina saw was just a cold, hard, unsympathetic glare. Regina fought against the overwhelming sadness that built in her chest. Emma had been one of the few people who had genuinely believed in Regina. That believed the former Villain could become a hero. Regina hadn’t realised how much she had come to rely on Emma’s support. Emma’s faith. But the woman standing before Regina was no longer her Emma. She was the Dark Swan.

_Wait,_ her _Emma? Where the hell did_ that _come from?_

“Well, you’re wrong,” said Regina as she schooled her features to reflect none of her conflicting emotions and shook the strange thoughts from her mind, “I _can_ protect this town.”

“We'll see about that,” smirked Emma, “Because there's a problem headed to Storybrooke that only a Savior can solve.”

Regina rolled her eyes as she turned and guided Henry away, her head held high.

“It's too bad there isn't one,” Emma called after them.

Regina clenched her jaw in anger.

She would prove the Dark Swan wrong. If it was the last thing she did.

…

**Camelot.**

**6 weeks earlier.**

“So, the most powerful sorcerer in all the realms is stuck inside a bloody tree?” Hook deadpanned.

Arthur chuckled, “I said the same exact thing the first time I stood there.”

“And you think we can get him out?” Emma asked sceptically.

“Oh, we don't think...” Arthur insisted, “We know. Merlin's prophecies are never wrong.”

“Why are you so eager to free him?” asked Percival curiously.

David exchanged a wary look with his wife before answering hesitantly, “Our home is being threatened by... It's called the Dark One.”

Arthur’s eyes flashed with a strong emotion, but before Regina could pin exactly what it was it was replaced with mild curiosity.

“The Dark One?” the King said. “Yes, we're well aware of that demon. That is bad. Well, I pray Merlin can help. But, first, we must free him from his prison.”

Turning his startling blue eyes away from the tree, Arthur said with a smile, “It is said one of you is the Savior. So which of you is it?”

Everyone froze. Regina’s eyes flicked to Emma. The blonde had a strained expression on her face. Regina felt her jaw clench. Emma could not step forward as Savior. King Arthur would insist she use her “light” magic to free Merlin and right now Emma’s magic was anything but light. Regina’s heart contracted as she saw Emma’s shoulders slump beneath the weight of her responsibility. Emma knew what would be required of her, what her duty as Savior was. And Regina could also see that Emma knew the cost such a declaration would require. Regina also knew that Emma would always do her duty, regardless of the cost to herself, and everyone always just stepped back and let her do just that.

_No one ever considers that maybe the Savior needs_ saving _?_ Regina thought bitterly as she watched Emma’s struggle.

Emma stepped forward hesitantly. Regina’s heart clenched as she saw the herculean effort it took the Savior to do so. Her heart squeezed even more as Emma’s usually confidant green eyes stayed rooted to the King’s boots, as if they were the latest Stephen King novel.

“I...” Emma started to say.

_I can’t let her do this_ , Regina thought as she subtly reached into her blazer and grasped the hilt of the dagger resting safely at her waist.

“ _I_ am the Savior,” Regina stated as she stepped forward drawing all attention from Emma. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Emma’s mouth hanging open in shock and she seemed to almost be choking on words that refused to come out.

“I'm the one who's going to free Merlin from that tree, and then we can take care of the Dark One,” Regina said confidently. She looked over at Emma and spoke directly to her, “And all go home.”

…

“Merlin's tower. There must be something in here to help get him out of the tree.”

Emma was stonily silent as Regina firmly shut the door behind them.

“ _Never_ do that to me again,” Emma hissed.

“Oh,” Regina quipped sarcastically, “ _Now_ you're talking to me.”

Emma spun around to face the Queen, her face a mask of bitterness, “I don't know... Am I allowed to?”

Regina sighed and rolled her eyes. Pulling out the dagger she said, “You gave this to me.”

“To protect me, not use against me!” Emma exclaimed.

“I saved your life!” Regina scoffed.

“By pretending to be me?” Emma threw back.

Feeling her exasperation with the blonde grow, Regina flicked her wrist in a dismissive gesture and said, “Oh, shut up and listen.”

Emma opened her mouth to give an angry retort, but no sound came. Her eyes widened in shock as she looked up into Regina’s eyes.

“Oh,” Regina contemplated wickedly as she discovered the power the dagger actually held, “I can get used to this.”

A dozen evil thoughts flew through her brain of times when she could have used this dagger to prevent Ms Swan’s pretty little mouth from challenging her. Another dozen dirty thoughts crossed her mind at all the other things she could have made Ms Swan’s pretty little mouth do.

Regina felt a flash of heat shoot through her body straight to her core as the image of Emma on her knees, pleasuring the Queen with her witty, sarcastic, talented tongue as Regina sat in a chair, her head thrown back in ecstasy as her knuckles turned white around the dagger she clasped in her hand.

Shaking her head to rid herself of such rebellious thoughts, Regina explained, “Look, if you told Arthur you were the Savior, he would have asked you to free Merlin. You would have had to use magic... dark magic. Do you remember what happened last time you dabbled in that?”

Emma nodded her head in understanding as she murmured, “I lost control.”

Regina nodded her head, glad that Emma was seeing the light. Hallele-freaking-lujah.

“And you gave me this dagger so that wouldn't happen again,” Regina continued. “But I wasn't lying. I don't care what Merlin's prophecy says. _I'm_ gonna figure out how I can get that wizard out so you won't ever have to use dark magic again.” _So that I can save you._

“So, really, Swan,” Regina straightened her jacket and slipped on her old “Mayor Mills” mask. “You should be thanking me.”

“Thank you,” Emma said immediately and without thought. She then caught herself and gestured to the dagger that still rested in Regina’s hand.

Regina rolled her eyes and mumbled, “Whatever.”

_I suppose it’s too much to expect an actual_ Thank you, Regina _, from a Charming._

“Regina...” said Emma in a low voice.

Regina’s head snapped up at the tenderness in Emma’s voice. Dark brown eyes met forest green ones, which sparkled with sincerity.

“I mean it,” Emma said as she stepped closer to Regina. Regina’s heart began to thump hard in her chest as Emma reached out and grasped one of Regina’s hands in both of hers, never breaking eye contact.

“Thank you,” Emma whispered, her eyes never leaving Regina’s as she gently caressed the back of Regina’s hands.

Regina felt her breath catch in her throat as she felt it impossible to tear her eyes from the Savior’s. Emma was now standing so close that the toes of her boots brushed against Regina’s stilettos. Emma seemed just as mesmerized as Regina as her breathing deepened. Emma finally broke the intense gaze, but for a moment, and that was to flick her eyes from Regina’s deep brown orbs down to her full, dark red lips. Both women unconsciously began to lean forward.

“There you two are!”

Emma and Regina jumped apart and stared with wide as Snow swept through the room.

“Have you found anything yet?”

Regina felt her heart thumping rapidly in her chest and she felt blood rush through her cheeks. Peeking at Emma from the corner of her eye, Regina saw Emma in a similar pose. Looking anywhere except at Regina and Snow.

Turning to the nearest table and effectively hiding her burning cheeks from an oblivious Snow, Regina attempted to calm her furiously beating heart and attempt to organize her chaotic thoughts.

_What the hell just happened?_

…

**The Enchanted Forest.**

**18 years before the Dark Curse.**

“There was nothing you could have done,” Regina whispered as she gently stroked the back of her hand across Kate’s cheek.

Dark brown eyes filled with tears as they once again beheld the bloody mess between Regina’s thighs.

“What can I do?” Kate whispered tearfully.

Regina swallowed a hard lump in her throat before she said in a bitter voice, “There’s nothing you _can_ do, little one. He is the king and I am his… wife.”

Regina felt a tear slip down her own cheek as her raw wounds gave a painful throb.

“He owns me,” the brunette whispered as she closed her eyes in defeat and rested her head on the wall she was leaning against, “‘till death do us part’.”

The two girls sat in miserable silence for a moment.

Regina kept her eyes closed in attempt to keep her tears at bay. How had her life gotten to this point? Two months ago Regina had been madly in love and ready to run away with Daniel and start a new life with him and Kate. They were going to be a real family, just the three of them. Now, she was sitting on a bathroom floor of the royal palace, bleeding and in pain. Daniel was dead and Kate was forced to endure hearing Regina, the woman she couldn’t love more if she were Kate’s own blood, be brutally raped night after terrible night and being able to do nothing to stop it.

The only people who were happy about this whole fucked up situation was the King and Regina’s mother.

The King had a young, beautiful new queen and a substitute mother for his daughter. And Cora got everything she wanted for Regina.

Regina was now a Queen, a wife… and a prisoner. The young Queen felt a sob tear through her chest. She tried to draw her legs up to her chest, but her wounds screamed in protest. Black spots appeared before Regina’s eyes and she gasped as her head swam with dizziness.

“Don’t try and move, Regina,” Kate whispered as she took Regina’s hand in her own and gently caressed her knuckles. Kate swallowed her tears and pulled Regina forward slightly so that the young girl could wrap her arm around the Queen’s neck. Regina rested her head on Kate’s shoulder and wept.

Once the sobs quieted to mere hiccups, Regina drew in a shaky breath. She breathed in the faint smell of lemongrass that clung to Kate’s silver hair and she felt a semblance of calm flow through her. As if she were drawing strength from Kate’s soothing presence.

“I just want it to end…” Regina whimpered in a broken voice.

After several long, silent seconds, Kate spoke.

“I could kill him for you.”

Regina’s eyes snapped open and she sought out Kate’s brown eyes.

Looking straight back into Regina’s eyes Kate said unflinchingly, “I could kill them all for you. The King, Snow White… your mother. They all deserve to _die_ for what they’ve done to you.”

Kate growled, a furious scowl on her face, “I should have killed them a long time ago. I should have killed your mother the first time she hurt you. I should have killed Snow the second I found out she told your mother about Daniel. I should have killed the king the moment he forced this marriage on you...”

Regina searched Kate’s unblinking, rage filled eyes. Something cold settled over the young Queen’s heart as she saw a darkness reflected in Kate’s brown eyes. A Darkness that had never been there before. The deep brown orbs were filled with such hate and fury that it left Regina speechless.

“I could do it,” Kate whispered vehemently, “I could do it for _you_.”


	7. The Assassin's Blade part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so long I decided to split it in two. Please drop me a review, I’d love to hear your thoughts on this story. Is it dragging on too long? After part 2 of this chapter the actual plot line will start to reveal itself, I’m just trying to lay a foundation now. Trigger Warning for rape in this chapter.

**Storybrooke.**

**Present time.**

“A curse?” King Arthur asked incredulously.

Regina stood behind her desk in her office were the town council had gathered.

“That brought you to our realm and wiped the last six weeks from your memory,” Regina confirmed Arthur’s question.

“Who would do that?” asked Arthur.

David looked sheepish as he said, “We weren't completely honest with you on the way to Camelot.”

“Our daughter,” said Mary Margaret hesitantly, “Emma, was... Is the Dark One. She cast the curse.”

Arthur looked at them with barely concealed anger in his eyes, “You lied to me? You let me lead the darkest of souls into the heart of my kingdom?”

David hurried to explain, “We thought Merlin would be able to destroy the darkness inside her.”

“Well, obviously that didn't work out,” Arthur snapped, “Where's the Dark One now?”

“Emma,” corrected Mary Margaret, “She's here in Storybrooke.”

Regina’s eyes narrowed slightly as she saw something very similar to greed flash in Arthur’s eyes. But it was gone before she could pin it exactly as the King said in a calmer tone, “Well, then there's only one way to defeat her... The Dark One dagger.”

“Defeat isn't exactly what we had in mind,” said Mary Margaret slowly.

“She's our daughter,” David tried to explain, “and... Well, she has the dagger.”

Robin made his appearance then. He strode confidently into Regina’s office and said, “I'm afraid you and your knights aren't the only ones that Emma dragged here from Camelot. Little John said he ran into some of your subjects in the forest.”

Arthur looked up at the Thief and asked, “Are they all right?”

Robin shrugged, “They're a little shaken up, but there may still be some of them out there. I'm gonna round up the merry men and search the East Woods.”

David nodded and said, “I'll take the dwarfs. We'll start in the West. Arthur, you're with me.”

Robin threw Regina a smile before he accompanied the rest of the men out of the room, but Regina barely even saw it.

Mary Margaret looked at Regina and recognized the contemplative look.

“What is it?” she asked.

“These toy soldiers,” said Regina in a slightly confused tone as she rested one hand on her hip and the other on the marble top of her desk, “I could kill them all with a wave of my hand.”

“Regina!” Mary Margaret exclaimed in horror.

Regina barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she said, “Well, I don't mean I will. My point is, this can't be what Emma warned me about.”

“She obviously brought them here for a reason,” Mary Margaret reasoned.

“She said we were going to face a problem only a Savior can handle,” Regina reminded as an unsettling feeling filled her gut. “I'm telling you, something else is coming our way.”  
  
…

Regina walked through the make shift camp that the people of Storybrooke had set up for the stranded citizens of Camelot.

Regina made her rounds, spoke to a few people and tried to set their minds at ease; general Mayoral stuff that she could do on autopilot. It was a good thing too, because Regina’s thoughts were anywhere but where she was at that moment.

“We covered the forest. I think we found everyone who came over,” said Robin as he hefted a pack of water bottles onto his shoulder. Seeing Regina walk right past him, clearly not having heard a word, Robin trailed after the Queen saying, “Regina? Regina?”

Pulled from her thoughts, Regina turned back to Robin, “Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry. I was just...”

Robin put the water bottles down and gently took Regina’s arm, halting her.

“What?” Robin asked in a concerned tone, “What happened?”

Seeing the look in Regina’s eyes, Robin knew that she was still thinking about what the Dark One had said.

“What did Emma say to you?” Robin asked, his anger towards the former Savior for hurting the brunette boiling just beneath the surface.

Regina sighed heavily. She knew what she was feeling was ridiculous; what Emma thought of Regina shouldn’t matter. At least, that was what Regina kept telling herself.

“She said… nobody believes I can protect this town,” Regina said to Robin.

“That's not true,” Robin argued, “Everybody knows how far you've come.”

“Well, they may not see me as the Evil Queen anymore,” Regina conceded, “but I need to prove to them I can be more. Forgiving me is one thing, but... it doesn't mean they're ready to be led by me, ready to trust me.”

Kate’s face flashed in front of Regina’s eyes. Kate had trusted Regina. With her life.

Kate had also paid dearly for her misplaced trust.

_People are right not to trust you,_ whispered the Evil Queen inside Regina, _After all, I’m still here, dear._

_Shut up!_ Regina snarled. The Evil Queen only smirked before retreating to her cell in the furthest reaches of Regina’s mind.

Robin smiled sympathetically and leaned down to kiss Regina.

“For what it’s worth,” said Robin, “ _I_ believe in you.”

Regina gave a small smile. Regina was ashamed to admit that Robin’s faith was not enough.

“And so does Henry and Roland and Snow and David,” chuckled Robin as he punctuated each name with a playful peck on Regina’s lips. Regina couldn’t help but giggle at his antics. The Queen gave him one last kiss before shoo-ing him away to complete his duties.

Regina shook her head in amusement as she watched the Thief saunter off with the pack of water bottles over his shoulder. Whilst Regina knew Robin was right, Henry, Snow and David did believe in her, her heart couldn’t help but be bruised over the fact that one of the people she valued most no longer believed in her. A certain blonde haired Sheriff.

…

About an hour later, Regina had all but forgotten her worries as her duties as Mayor pulled her attention. She was discussing with Snow the best way to arrange suitable housing for the new comers when she spotted Roland from the corner of her eye.

Robin’s little boy was ‘helping’ to collect firewood. Regina gave a fond smile as she observed the boy picking up dry sticks and stacking them carefully in his small arms. Just then Snow recalled Regina’s attention so the Queen missed when a beetle like figure suddenly appeared from the shadows of the trees. All Regina heard was Roland scream, “Daddy!”

“Regina!” Robin yelled in distress.

Reacting before thinking, Regina turned and sprinted towards the Roland in time to see Robin push his son aside. The dark creature shrieked in fury and hit Robin across the face before grasping him in a talon and taking flight.

“Help!” Robin yelped as the creature carried him off.

…

“This way!” David yelled as he led the hunting party at a run through the woods.

“There it is!” Arthur pointed.

The creature shrieked once again and hovered over an unconscious Robin.

“You're not taking him anywhere,” Regina hissed as materialised in front of the creature in a cloud of purple smoke.

The creature lunged at Regina and knocked her to the ground.

Getting shakily to her feet Regina smirked, “So, you want to do this the hard way?” the Evil Queen summoned a fireball, “Good, because I love the hard way.”

Regina threw the fireball towards the screeching creature who easily dodged the projectile. It then turned and backhanded Regina. She flew into a tree and hit her head hard against the bark.

Landing at the base of the tree, Regina felt her head spin and her ears were ringing. She vaguely saw the creature scoop Robin up in its sharp talons before it flew away.

“Regina!” came Mary Margaret’s voice, but it sounded dim and far away.

“You okay?” the pixie haired woman asked as she knelt next to the brunette.

“I'm alive,” Regina winced as her head gave a painful throb, “if that's what you mean.”

Mary Margaret gingerly inspected the freely bleeding wound on Regina’s scalp before she turned to her husband and said, “She needs help.”

David turned to the lead dwarf and said, “Leroy, get her to the hospital.”

“No, no,” Regina argued frantically as her senses returned. “I have to go after... I have to go after that thing. Robin-”

“You have to get checked out,” Mary Margaret insisted as she place two restraining hands on Regina’s shoulder.

Regina looked at her former adversary. She felt a stab of betrayal as she stared into Snow’s grey eyes.

“You don't believe I can do this,” Regina accused. “That's what this is.”

Mary Margaret shook her head in denial, “We won't let anything happen to him, but you need to let someone look at you.”

Regina saw no deceit in Snow’s eyes so she lowered her head in defeat and murmured, “Go.”

…

**Camelot.**

**Six weeks earlier.**

“He had to be stuck in a tree,” Regina commented dryly as she stood before Merlin’s tree with her arms crossed over her chest. “Nothing can ever be simple, can it?”

Robin, who stood next to her and chuckled, “Now where would the fun be in that?”

Regina gave him a lopsided smile.

 “My lady.”

Regina and Robin turned to see one of Arthur’s knights behind them.

The knight, Sir Percival, knelt on one knee and presented a box to Regina. Percival opened the beautifully engraved box to reveal a large, lavender colored gem that hung from a silver chain.

Regina couldn’t help but gasp in delight.

“For me?” she asked as she picked up the necklace and showed Robin. The Thief smiled as he took the trinket from her and helped to clasp it around her neck.

“You are the Savior, after all,” Percival said with a kind smile, “His Majesty would be honored if you would wear this to the ball tonight.”

Regina chuckled as her heart fluttered. Is this what it felt like to be honored and revered? Is this what it felt like to be a hero?

Percival closed the box and bowed deeply before saying, “I look forward to a dance this evening.”

Regina froze.

Dancing? No one said anything about dancing.

Robin Hood smiled and murmured in Regina’s ear in a flirty voice, “He's not the only one looking forward to a dance with the Savior.”

_Oh, fuck,_ Regina thought.

…

Regina walked into the senior Charmings’ chambers. She saw Snow and David, already dressed to the nines, giving Doc instructions on how to take care of their youngest offspring.

“Now, if he gets fussy, he probably just needs to be changed,” Mary Margaret said.

“Are you sure you don't want us to get Granny?” David asked, his lack of confidence in the dwarf shining through.

“If I go to the ball, I'll just get stuck being Grumpy's wing man,” Doc insisted.

Seeing her escape clause, Regina stepped further into the room and said, “I can watch him. I'm not going.”

Turning to her stepmother, Mary Margaret said in a slightly panicked voice, “But you have to. Everyone's expecting you.”

“I should be figuring out how to free Merlin,” Regina insisted as if the ball was beneath her and not worth her time, “not fox-trotting my way across Club Medieval.”

Snow gave Regina a bored, knowing look.

“Regina,” she said.

“What?” Regina asked in a defensive tone.

“The truth,” Mary Margaret ordered.

“I can't go, all right? I… can't,” Regina insisted as she crossed her arms self-consciously over her chest.

“Because why?” Mary Margaret pressed.

“Because...” Regina racked her brain trying to come up with a believable excuse. When one could not be found, the Queen sighed and relented saying, “Because I don't know how to dance.”

“Well, that can't be possible,” said Snow White in disbelief, “You and I went to dozens of balls together.”

“Where your father was more interested in dancing with his precious daughter than his wife,” Regina reminded cautiously. She was in no mood to open old wounds; nevertheless, she saw Snow White flinch slightly.

“I doubt Robin Hood will mind if you step on a few toes,” David said.

Mary Margaret studied Regina’s face for a long moment before she asked gently, “This isn't about Robin, is it?”

Regina sighed before she admitted, “People are expecting a Savior tonight, not an ex-Evil Queen. How will they ever believe I can free Merlin if I can't even convince them I know how to dance?”

Mary Margaret saw Regina’s vulnerability shining through in every word. It shocked the princess how far Regina had come if the Queen felt like she could share these feelings with the Charmings.

Snow gave Regina a bright smile and said, “You can if we teach you.”

Regina looked horrified and automatically rebuffed, “No.”

David, ignoring Regina’s adamant refusal, turned to the dwarf and said, “Doc.”

Doc turned and picked up a small box on one of the shelves. He opened the box and a soft melody began playing.

Regina scoffed to hide her nervousness as David bowed and offered her his hand.

“Your Majesty,” said the Prince in a courteous voice.

“Wait,” said Mary Margaret, “Sorry. The first thing my mother taught me about dancing... You have to learn to move in a dress,” Snow eyed Regina’s outfit, “not a sensible pantsuit.”

Regina rolled her eyes in annoyance, “Fine.”

With a flick of her wrist and a cloud of purple smoke, her suit dissolved and was replaced with a tight fitting, black and red gown. The dress was covered in gems and revealed her cleavage nicely. Regina could also feel her hair had been pulled back into a tight knot on the top of her head.

Looking up she saw Snow giving her a “seriously?” look and David looking no other place than Regina’s half exposed chest.

“What?” Regina demanded.

“It's a little...” David struggled to find the right word, “Scary.”

Regina scowled and took a menacing step forward, ready to show the shepherd prince _exactly_ what scary looked like.

“What he means is,” Mary Margaret said quickly, “If you want people to see you as the Savior, maybe you should go for something a bit less evil?”

Regina paused and sighed in defeat. She then hesitantly flicked her wrist once more. When the purple smoke dissolved, Regina was dressed in an off white gown that clung to her small waist and flared out at her hips. Her hair was done up in a messy bun at the nape of her neck and a few tendrils escaped and hung around her face.

Holding her arms out, Regina presented herself to Snow, not quite meeting the younger woman’s eyes.

“Now, that is perfect,” Snow praised, and Regina ducked her head in slight embarrassment.

“And it even matches your necklace,” Snow said kindly.

Regina smiled in thanks and gently touched the gem.

David stepped forward and placed his one hand on Regina’s waist as the other clasped her free hand.

“All right, follow me,” instructed David. “Just feel it. Step back with your left. All right?”

Regina nodded, her nerves getting the better of her.

“And... oh, oh, that's okay,” David said as Regina stepped forward instead of back.

Regina blushed furiously.

“That's all right. You're fine, you're fine,” David insisted, “Ready? And... one, two, three. One, two, three. There you go.”

Regina chuckled as David led her through a few simple steps. She was actually getting the hang of this.

“Now,” David said with a kind smile, “When we're done, everyone in Camelot will believe you're the Savior. One, two, three. One, two, three.”

David, Regina and Snow all laughed lightly as the Prince and the Queen twirled around the chamber.

No one saw Emma as she peered through the half open door. Emma’s eyes did not leave Regina as the brunette waltzed with the blonde’s father. The darkened Savior smiled as she watched Regina’s face light up in innocent delight.

In that moment, Emma could not remember seeing anything more beautiful in her life.  
…

Snow finished adjusting the garland on Emma’s head as her daughter sat before the vanity in front of her. Looking at her daughter in the mirror, Snow said in a wistful voice, “I remember my first ball. I was 8 years old, and my mother said I was finally old enough to go. It was magical... All of the lights, the music. And I remember thinking, "I can't wait to someday share all of this with a daughter of my own."”

Emma reached up and grasped Snow’s hand which rested on her shoulder, “I'm glad I get to share it with you, too, Mom.”

Snow smiled at Emma lovingly.

The moment was interrupted by a gentle knock on the door.

“Come in,” Emma called out.

The door opened hesitantly and Regina peeked around the corner.

“I hope I’m not interrupting?” Regina asked.

“Not at all,” said Snow, “Come in, Regina.”

Regina stepped in and tried to avoid Emma’s eyes.

“Snow,” said Regina as she cleared her throat, “Do you mind if I have a word with Emma? In private?”

“Of course,” Snow said as she placed a quick kiss on Emma’s head before she exited the room, lightly squeezing Regina’s shoulder as she passed the older brunette.

Snow seemed to take all the sound from the room. Emma drank in Regina’s appearance like a woman dying of thirst.

_The Queen truly is the fairest of them all_ , Emma thought.

“Emma, I- “

“Regina, I wanted-”

Both women started speaking at once and both stopped when they heard the other speak.

Regina and Emma both gave a nervous chuckle at their own awkwardness. The _faux pas_ seemed to break the ice though. Emma stood and walked over to Regina.

Regina’s eyes took in Emma’s simple, pure white dress, the blonde curls that fell, unhindered, over her shoulders, were like spun gold.

_Beautiful_ , Regina thought mesmerized. She wondered if those curls would be as soft as they looked, if Regina were to run her fingers through them. Regina felt her fingers twitch as if they could already feel the silky texture.

Shaking herself and clenching her rebellious hand into a tight fist, Regina looked into Emma’s soft, emerald eyes and said, “I wanted to apologize.”

 Emma frowned, “For what?”

“For tonight? I know it’s not easy for you. Tonight is supposed to be about celebrating _you_ , not a wannabe Savior,” Regina said dropping her eyes.

Emma reached out and, with a single finger, lifted Regina’s chin, urging the brunette to look at the blonde.

“You are no wannabe, Regina Mills,” Emma said softly. “You’ve saved the town countless times. You’ve saved _me_ more times than I deserve.” _You are more of a Savior than I_.

“Well, you _do_ manage to get yourself into the most idiotically dangerous situations,” Regina smirked. Emma chuckled causing Regina’s smirk to develop into a full blown smile.

Regina looked deep into Emma’s eyes. Her smile faded as she got lost in emerald eyes.

“I’m not sure what I’d do if something ever happened to you,” Regina murmured honestly. She seemed to be trapped by Emma’s eyes, saying what was in her heart without thought.

Something flashed in Emma’s eyes. But the expressive green orbs dropped to Regina’s lips before the Queen could tell what the emotion was.

Unconsciously, both women leaned in closer to each other. Their breathing stopped.

Their lips were a hair’s breadth away from each other, when suddenly…

_Knock, knock, knock._

“Moms, you in there?” came Henry’s muffled voice from behind the door.

Regina and Emma sprung away from each other.

Regina brushed her hand over her dress, trying to rid herself of non-existent wrinkles as Emma said in a hoarse voice, “Yeah, kid. Come on in.”

Henry opened the door and Regina and Emma forgot all about their heated moment as they beheld the son.

“Henry, you look…” words seemed to fail Emma as she stared at Henry with her mouth open.

“Ridiculous,” Henry muttered embarrassed in typical teenager fashion, but as his mother, Regina could see the young boy was secretly thrilled to be dressed up in medieval finery.  

“Grown up,” Regina corrected as she stepped towards her son with tears in her eyes.

“No one tells you how uncomfortable and itchy these clothes are,” Henry grumbled as his brunette mother adjusted the collar of his white and gold jerkin.

“They may be uncomfortable,” Regina acknowledged as she brushed some lint off his shoulder, “But you look incredibly handsome. Like the prince you were born to be.”

Henry blushed and grumbled beneath his breath before offering each of his mother’s one of his arms.

Regina grinned widely as she accepted the offered limb. She looked over at Emma and their gazes locked. For one moment, heat flashed between the two.

Regina’s cheeks still burned as the trio made their way to the ballroom.

…

**Storybrooke.**

**Present time.**

“You son of a bitch,” Regina half hissed, half sobbed as she stormed into the back room of Gold’s shop.

“You made me like this. You made me the Evil Queen,” Regina vented to the old Dark One who lay unconscious on a small cot. “You're the reason no one believes in me. And I'm gonna prove you wrong. I'm gonna prove them all wrong. I just...”

Regina felt her heart throb in pain.

_Oh, gods. Robin!_

She couldn’t lose another Love. It would kill her.

“Regina?” Belle said hesitantly as she entered the back room. Blue eyes flicked briefly to Rumpelstiltskin before settling on Regina again.

“I, uh... I found something,” Belle said.

With one last look at her old mentor, Regina followed Belle back into the front shop.

“A Fury?” Regina said in surprise when Belle showed her the book of ancient Greek mythology.

“A demon sent from the underworld to collect the unpaid price of magic,” Belle explained.

Understanding sparked in Regina’s eyes. “Someone used magic in Camelot and didn't pay up.”

“Yeah,” Belle confirmed, “but, Regina, the Fury doesn't come for just any price. It comes when the price for magic is a life.”

Regina’s heart skipped a beat as she stuttered, “Robin. Y-you mean that demon is here to drag him to the underworld?”

Belle nodded solemnly, “Yeah, but the portal only opens when the moon reaches the zenith.”

_So there’s still a chance to save him_ , Regina thought.

“Then there's still some time to stop it,” Regina turned and was about to leave when Belle reached out and grabbed the Queen’s hand.  Regina felt a moment of shock as she turned to face the woman she had imprisoned in a mental asylum for 28 years. People very rarely initiated contact with the former Evil Queen.

“It's... it's not that simple,” Belle explained as she let go of Regina’s hand. Regina actually felt herself missing the warmth.

“I'm afraid there's only one way to save Robin Hood,” Belle said, “Someone has to give their life in his place.”

…

**Camelot.**

**Six weeks earlier.**

Regina’s heart was drunk with happiness as Robin twirled her around the dance floor. Although she had been nervous in the beginning, it turned out that Robin was an even better dance partner than David and he led Regina smoothly through each step, never missing a beat.

After a while, Regina even began to relax and eventually she flowed as easily as Robin did.

_So this was what all the fuss was about_ , Regina thought as she rested her head on Robin’s shoulder for a moment. Robin nuzzled her neck and his breath tickled Regina’s ear as he whispered of his love for her in her ear.

Regina drew back with a smile and looked into his blue eyes. Robin smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. Regina kissed him back with fervour, her head swimming.

As Robin pulled back and rested his forehead against Regina’s, she looked over his shoulder and her eyes caught Emma’s. The blonde was dancing with her pirate, quite gracefully surprisingly, but emerald eyes were locked on Regina and Robin.

_God, she’s beautiful,_ Regina could not help thinking.

Staring into Emma’s intense eyes, Regina found she couldn’t look away. Regina saw envy burn in green orbs as Robin nuzzled Regina’s neck once again. Regina’s brow furrowed slightly as Emma looked up at her once more. Envy turned to lust in a blink of an eye and Regina felt a shiver course through her body. Emma pushed away from Killian at the same moment Regina stepped away from Robin. Emma took a step around Killian, her eyes never leaving Regina’s…

“May I cut in?”

Regina tore her eyes from Emma to see Sir Percival sidle up to them.

“It would be an honor to dance with the Savior,” the knight said smoothly.

Regina’s eyes cut to Emma. The blonde had paused and was eyeing the trio carefully.

Turning back to Percival, Regina chuckled and nodded her head in consent. Robin stepped back and allowed Percival to take his place. As Regina slipped her arm around the Knight’s neck, her eyes flittered to Emma. The Pirate had re-joined Emma and was tugging her towards the refreshment table with a worried look on his face.

“I trust you're having a lovely evening?” Percival asked as he pulled Regina’s attention back.

Looking around her as if taking everything is, Regina replied, “Oh, yes. Everything's... Who's that girl talking to my son?”

Regina fought a growl as she saw a young brunette standing inappropriately close to Henry. Henry had one earbud of his iPod in his ear and the other rested in the girl’s ear.

“The better question is, who are you?” Percival asked, his eyes never leaving Regina’s face.

Turning back to the knight, Regina chuckled in confusion, “What are you talking about?”

Percival smirked as he twirled Regina further away from Robin and Emma.

“Let me tell you a story,” said the young man. “Many years ago, a boy returned to his village in the Enchanted Forest to find it ablaze. Villagers screaming, terror in their eyes... his whole world burning like a funeral pyre. The boy hid, praying for mercy. But none came, only an angel of death.”

Regina felt her stomach clench as Percival’s grip on her only tightened.

“And she slipped through the flames, relishing in the horror she wrought,” Percival continued, his eyes boring into Regina’s. “But before she escaped, she saw the boy. And amidst the carnage, do you know what she did? She smiled at him.”

Regina went cold.

“You were the boy,” she stated quietly.

“And you were the Evil Queen.”

Regina looked around them quickly, trying to see if anyone had overheard their conversation, “Who else knows? Who have you told?”

Percival shrugged, “No one.”

Regina’s eyes snapped back to him alight with suspicion

“Why not?” she demanded even as a foreboding feeling settled in her stomach.

“Because Arthur would have stopped me from doing this.”

Percival pushed against Regina and she stumbled back. She gasped as she saw Percival draw his sword and lunge at her.

_Emma!_ Regina screamed in her thoughts.

“Regina!” Robin yelled as he darted forward and tackled Percival. The two men rolled around on the floor as they each tried to gain control of the sword.

Terrified, Regina looked towards Emma, as she herself couldn’t use magic without harming Robin in the process.

Emma clenched her jaw, determined to protect Regina at all costs, as she raised her arm and summoned her magic.

“No, Swan!” Hook yelled as he restrained Emma’s arm, “You can't use dark magic.”

Emma hissed in defiance. Regina was in _danger_! Emma very nearly took Hook’s arm off.

Fortunately for Killian, David rushed over with his sword drawn.

Percival was now on top of Robin and with a victorious yell, he stabbed the sword through Robin’s stomach.

His victory was short lived as, not three seconds later, David’s sword thrust through Percival’s chest. The traitorous knight gasped and fell over; dead.

“Robin?” Regina yelled as she fell at Robin’s side and cradled his head in her lap, “Robin! No! No! No, no, no! No!”

Emma ran over and stared down at Regina and Robin, a look of horror on her face.

Regina cradled Robin’s head to her heaving chest as her eyes rose to meet Emma’s.

“No.”  
…

**The Enchanted Forest.**

**17 years before the Dark Curse.**

Regina sat in her throne and took a deep sip of wine from the golden goblet that was clutched in her left hand. She watched as a throng of people, all dressed in bright, colourful clothes, danced around the ballroom. The Queen, however, only had eyes for two people. The King and his insipid daughter.

The ball was in celebration of Spring. The Winter months were behind them and the crops would soon be ripe for harvest. Whilst not as extravagant as the Summer Festival, the Spring Ball was all about colors. The brighter the better.

Regina found herself hating the cheerfulness of it all. The laughter grated on her raw nerves and the motley of colors were starting to give her a migraine. The whole room was captivated by the loveliness that was Snow White. At eleven years old, the young princess was starting to lose the lovliness of a cherub and had started to gain the beauty of an Angel. Even Regina had to admit that Snow was truly beautiful, with her snow colored skin and raven locks. The world saw an Angel, but Regina saw Snow for what she really was; a spoiled brat who couldn’t keep her mouth shut.

_Not fair_ , whispered a voice in Regina’s head, _you do have some affection for the girl._

It was true. Regina couldn’t bring herself to fully hate Snow White. There were moments between the two so tender it brought tears to Regina’s eyes.

But any relationship that could have developed had been poisoned on her first night in the Royal Castle as Leopold’s wife. Regina’s wedding night.

Regina clenched her jaw in an effort to stop the memory from hitting her like a battering ram, but it was no use.

_Regina stood in her new chambers, her heart thumping loudly in her chest. Not six hours ago she had stood in this very spot and summoned magic for the first time, banishing her mother to gods knows where. She was nervous; it was her wedding night and she was not sure how to prepare herself. Despite herself, Regina felt longing for the mother she had just banished. If Cora was there, Regina would at the very least have had someone to instruct her on what to do._

_Although Regina and Daniel had been in love, the most they had shared were a few heated kisses; things had never turned…physical. Regina, of course, logically knew what would happen in her bed tonight, but she didn’t know what to expect. She had never seen a naked man before, let alone touched one._

_Regina wrung her hands for a few moments before small, soft hands stilled hers._

_“Are you alright, my Lady?” Kate asked as she looked up at Regina with innocent brown eyes._

_Regina gave a shaky smile, unsure of how to answer the younger girl. How much did Kate know of what would happen once the King entered and Kate left?_

_“I’m not sure how to do this, Kate,” Regina admitted._

_Kate smiled and caressed Regina’s hand._

_“It is said the King is kind,” whispered the girl. “I’m sure he will be gentle with you, Regina.”_

Kate had never been more wrong in her life.

Regina shuddered as she remembered what transpired next.

**_(Trigger warning. The following describes rape.)_ **

_The King had barged into his new bride’s room. With a jerk of his head he dismissed Kate from the chambers. Kate curtsied lightly before squeezing Regina’s hand and offering her one last smile. The silver haired girl then hurried out the room._

_Regina stood rigid as the King made his way over to the table and poured himself a goblet of wine, which he drained in one long draw. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before he turned to his sixteen year old wife._

_Leopold stumbled over to Regina and sniffed as he circled her, taking in her young beauty from all angles. Eva had been beautiful, Regina was breath-taking in every sense of the word. Leopold stood behind Regina and trailed his fingers over her neck and brushed away her hair, exposing her neck._

_Regina couldn’t stop the tremor that shivered through her body nor the slight, unexpected revulsion that threatened to cause her to lose what little dinner she had eaten._

_The King then roughly spun her around and Regina looked up at him with barely concealed fear. But Leopold didn’t even glance at her face. Instead he grabbed her cheeks and crushed his dry, chapped lips on hers. Regina automatically tried to take a step back, but Leopold’s grip was like iron. She almost gagged as he forced his tongue into her mouth. Regina shoved at his chest and managed to push him away, gasping for breath. Leopold stumbled back drunkenly. Regina looked at him in fear as a darkness entered Leopold’s eyes. The King stalked forward and with a powerful swing of his arm backhanded Regina across her cheek. Regina gasped in pain as she fell to the floor. She touched her cheek and looked up in shock as Leopold towered over her. Leopold reached down and yanked Regina to her feet. Holding her with one hand, Leopold seized her night garment and ripped it in two._

_Regina gasped in alarm and threw her hands up to cover her naked chest as her ruined night dress fell to the floor. The King didn’t seem to hear her as he roughly grabbed her arm and threw her towards the bed. Regina hissed as her shin hit the edge of the bed before she fell in a heap on her stomach on the rose petal covered duvet. Before she could get up, a weight settled over her and a hand tangled cruelly in her hair._

_“Please, your Majesty,” Regina whimpered as she felt Leopold settle himself on top of her. “You’re hurting me.”_

_“Shut up,” Leopold snarled as he reached a hand between their bodies. Regina heard the jingling of a belt buckle coming undone as Leopold tightened his hold on her hair. Regina began crying in earnest as Leopold held her legs open wider with his own. She clutched the sheets between her hands and cried out in pain as Leopold shoved himself inside her without warning. Her insides felt as if they were on fire and she felt blood slowly drip down her quivering thighs._

_“Please, stop,” Regina begged, but her pleas and cries of pain seemed to excite the King even more as he thrust harder and grunted louder causing a new level of pain to flood through Regina._

_Tears streamed down her face as her voice became even hoarser from her screams. Regina was distantly aware of pounding on wood and someone shouting her name in desperation, but she could focus on nothing but the searing agony as Leopold reached underneath her and grabbed her breast roughly._

_Eventually, Regina’s voice cut out and her body went limp, to full of pain and exhaustion to fight any further. She simply waited for it to end._

_After what seemed like hours, the King seemed to become frantic and thrust faster and faster, his breath coming in ragged spurts before he thrust one last time and cried out, “Eva!”_

_Regina felt something warm, sticky and revolting coat her insides and her thighs. Leopold collapsed on top of her, breathing hard._

**_(Trigger end)_ **

_Regina felt numb. She couldn’t move, could barely breath as the King grunted and heaved off of her. The cold hit back which was covered by the King’s sweat and his other fluid. The King re-buckled his robes and said, “Next time I expect you to be more accommodating.”_

_Regina lay as still as possible as she heard him walk towards to the door and throw them open, shutting off the muffled shouts that had been coming from the other side._

_Silence._

_Then, “See to the Queen.”_

_A shuffle of feet and the sound of a door shutting._

_Then there came a strangled sob._

_A soft hand hesitantly caressed Regina’s stinging scalp._

_“My…Lady?” Kate whispered._

_At the sound of her hand maiden’s soft voice, all feeling returned to Regina’s body and she began to shake violently. Heavy sobs tore themselves from her chest as Kate gathered her up gently in her thin arms and rocked them._

“A silver coin for your thoughts?”

The vision slowly faded from Regina’s mind as the ballroom replaced the image of her chambers in her mind and music filtered into her ears once more.

Regina looked up to see Kate appear at her side with a flagon of wine, ready to refill her mistress’s goblet. As Regina stared at the younger woman, she remembered the night not long after her disastrous wedding night.

The King had raped Regina every night since their wedding for a month. Kate had been forced to sit outside the door and listen. On the first night, she had tried to get into the chambers and help Regina. She had ended up with a broken nose, two broken fingers and a fractured rib, thanks to Leopold’s personal guards who stood outside the doors. In all fairness, Kate had sent two of the guards to the infirmary; one with a dislocated knee cap and another with seriously bruised scrotum.

Both Regina and Kate eventually learned that Leopold hurt Regina worse on the nights that Kate tried to intervene. So Kate begrudgingly stopped and instead endured the sounds of her mistress in pain.

One night, a month or so after the wedding, Regina had managed to crawl into her bathroom after Leopold had stalked out of her chambers. He had been particularly rough that night as it was the anniversary of Eva’s death. There had been a grand ball in the former Queen’s memory which Regina had been forced to endure as her husband drank goblet after goblet of ale.

Kate had found Regina sitting numbly on her bathroom floor afterwards, the older girl’s thighs covered in blood. Seeing her mistress in such pain had shredded Kate’s heart to pieces. She had then quietly offered to kill Leopold and Snow White for Regina. The young Queen had never seen such darkness in the girl’s eyes before, and it scared her. What scared Regina more was the fact that she seriously considered accepting Kate’s offer. Her life would be so much easier if the King and his daughter were dead. But staring into Kate’s eyes, Regina realised she could not allow Kate to darken her soul that way. Not because of Regina. The Queen had then made Kate promise that, unless Regina gave her specific orders otherwise, the silver haired girl would not raise a hand against the King or the Princess.

Kate had argued with Regina for a full hour before she relented and gave her word.

Now, six months later, Regina was regretting the rash deal she had made.

“Are you all right, Regina?” Kate murmured softly.

Regina gave a brittle smile, “Nothing another glass of wine won’t fix.”

The Queen held out her goblet. Kate’s eyes flicked to the cup before she leaned in closer and whispered in a concerned tone, “Don’t you think you have indulged enough for one night, my Queen?”

Regina’s anger flared as she shot to her feet causing Kate to stumble back a few steps in surprise.

“The last time I checked,” Regina hissed, “You are my servant, _not my mother_.”

Regina ignored the flash of hurt in Kate’s eyes, instead she turned and stalked out of the ballroom. She desperately needed air. The Queen took a deep breath and waved off her guards as she stumbled out onto an abandoned balcony. Exhaling, she took in the view of the kingdom. Rolling her neck to relieve the aching muscles, Regina sighed. Concentrating hard, the Queen tried for about the hundredth time to summon her magic. She felt a flicker of heat on her palm and a small flame appeared in her hand. Regina grinned in excitement. But the grin turned into a frustrated scowl as not a second later she lost her grip on the magic and the flame guttered out.

Regina slammed her palm down on the balustrade and hissed in frustration. She had been unable to use magic since she had banished her mother.

Kate had counselled that Regina should be patient, that her magic would return when Regina was ready. But Regina was tired of waiting. The sooner she could control her magic, the sooner she could protect herself from the King. The sooner she could get herself and Kate out of this godsforsaken castle.

Kate.

Regina sighed heavily in regret. She should not have spoken so harshly with Kate. The girl was just looking out for Regina.

“A beautiful night for it.”

Regina spun around to see a handsome young man stroll through the doors.

“A night for what?” Regina asked as she eyed him suspiciously.

“Star gazing,” said the man with a dashing smile.

Turning back to the view, Regina said dismissively, “I have no interest in the stars.”

“Neither do I,” said the man as he stood next to Regina, “For their beauty pales in comparison with one such as you.”

Regina regarded him from the corner of her eye but said nothing.

“Tell me, Queen Regina,” said the man as he turned to face her fully. Regina turned her head to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Do you make it a habit to wonder the castle without the protection of your guards?” the man asked.

“What’s it to you?” Regina snapped.

The man shrugged one hand grasping the lapel of his coat and the other behind his back, “I guess I shouldn’t complain. Makes my job easier.”

Regina narrowed her eyes and unconsciously took a step back.

“Your job?”

The man smiled dryly. He withdrew his arm from behind his back to reveal a long knife grasped in his hand. Regina gulped and took another step back.

“I must say, I expected more of a challenge,” the man said as he took a step towards her. Regina took another step back and found herself backed against the balustrading of the balcony.

Her throat closed as the man lifted the knife and said with a savage smile, “Cora sends her regards.”

The knife hurtled towards her chest.

“Regina!”

A flash of silver, a gasp of pain and Regina fell to the floor. She looked up to see Kate standing over her, half the size of the would be assassin.

The assassin laughed, “What’s this?”

“Get the _fuck_ away from her,” Kate growled.

“Or what, little girl?” the assassin taunted. Kate just growled in answer and set her feet more firmly on the ground. The assassin laughed again before he lunged forward with the knife. Regina cried out, fully expecting the knife to pierce Kate’s small body. But to her surprise, Kate easily side stepped the man and disarmed him before shoving him back a few paces. Regina wasn’t sure who was more shocked, the assassin or herself.

“You’re in my way, girlie. I’ve got a job to do,” the assassin said through bared teeth as he drew his sword. “My price has been paid. Either Regina dies or I do, and I don’t plan on dying today.”

Kate regarded him calmly the knife clutched tightly in her hand.

“Well,” the girl said, “You won’t be harming Regina any time soon. Not while I’m still breathing.”

The assassin laughed darkly, “I guess that leaves me with only one option then. You need to stop breathing.”

The assassin lunged forward and Kate ducked between his legs. She turned and with a quick swipe of her knife, she sliced through his boots and the tendons of his ankles. With a below of pain the assassin fell to his knees. Kate tried to jump onto his back, but the assassin was faster and with a vicious backlash, he caught Kate in the chest with his elbow. Kate fell to the ground gasping for breath.

“A valiant effort,” the assassin gasped as he got shakily to his feet and thrust the point of his sword underneath Kate’s chin. “But it was all for naught.”

The assassin drew back his blade and was about to thrust it into the girl’s chest when suddenly a strong blast of magic knocked him off his feet, flat onto his back. His sword skittered across the balcony out of his reach. Lifting his head, he saw the Queen on her knees where she had fallen, her jaw clenched, teeth bared and a shaking hand outstretched.

The assassin barely had time to groan in pain before the girl was on top of him with his knife pressed against his throat.

“I told you,” she hissed through clenched teeth, “You _will not_ harm Regina.”

Without preamble or hesitation, Kate slit the assassin’s jugular. Warm blood spattered across her hands and face as she watched the life drain from his eyes. She sat there for a long moment before she turned to face Regina.

Regina stared at Kate, shaking hard. The girl’s face was covered in blood and the darkness was back in her eyes.

“Kate?” Regina asked hesitantly.

Kate blinked and the darkness faded.

“Regina?” she whispered before she slumped over and crashed to the floor.

“Kate!” Regina cried and she scrambled over to the girl. She cradled Kate in her arms. Kate was soaked in blood; some of it was the assassin’s but most of it was her own. The assassin’s first strike, the one that had been meant to end Regina’s life, had found its mark in Kate’s side. The wound shouldn’t have been fatal, but it was turning a sickly green color and a terrible stench began to waft from it.

It could only mean one thing. Poison.

“Kate?” Regina whimpered as cradled the girl’s small body in her lap, “Kate! No! No! No, no, no! No!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 will be up shortly. Pleas remember to leave a review ;).


End file.
